Russian Roulette
by Chiaki Jikarawa
Summary: Elle me tend un pistolet. Il y a écrit ML... Ce sont ses initiales. Je tire. je me souviens...
1. Prologue

**Voici le prologue de Ma nouvelle fanfic basée sur la chanson Russian Roulette de Luka... **

**Enjoy ;)**

Russian Roulette :

Prologue :

_Je cours à en perdre haleine dans ce casino qui est le sien. Je ne la vois pas, j'entends juste son rire qui se répercute contre les murs d'acier. Un rire Hystérique, de psychopathe. Je la cherche des yeux. Ce n'est pas un casino, c'est une boîte à jouets brisée : tout est en désordre. Sur le sol, il y a des ours en peluches, des taches rougeâtres et marron… Une odeur de sang me donne la nausée._

_- Tu ne voudrais pas jouer avec moi ?_

_- Arrête ça !_

_- Je ne sais pas comment tu te sens !_

_- Arrête, je t'en prie ! _

_ Je hurle si fort que ma gorge me fait mal. J'aperçois une de ses jambes dépasser derrière un rideau à l'étage supérieur. C'est à ses collants effilés que je la reconnais._

_- Moi je suis dégoutée ! Dégoutée que l'amour se soit évanouis ! Ah,ah,ah !_

_- Je t'en prie… Arrête… ça ne rime à rien ce que tu fais…_

_- Qu'est-ce qui est plus important pour toi, hein ? Moi ou ton passe-temps ? Répond !_

_- Mais, de quoi parles-tu ?_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas… Je suis pleinement consciente que c'est une question insensée !_

_- Je ne comprends pas…_

_ Elle sort de sa cachette, elle tient dans sa main un révolver. Elle le pointe vers moi._

_- Ne fais pas ça !_

_ Elle tire mais rien ne m'atteins. Il n'était pas chargé ! Elle explose de rire, puis, après un instant elle se met à courir et se cache de nouveau. Je serre les poings, elle est armée mais pas moi… Même si son arme n'est pas chargée…_

_- Tu peux répondre que nos points de vue sont différents ! _

_- C'est… C'est n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Ne peux-tu pas comprendre mes sentiments ? Juste une fois ?_

_- Mais si tu m'écoutais, ça serait plus simple !_

_- Tu devrais être mort ! Tombe en enfer, ne me déçois pas !_

_- Arrête._

_- Pas temps que tu auras accepté mon jeu !_

_- Mais quel jeu ?_

_- Russian Roulette… Tires dans ta tête avec ce pistolet._

_ Elle me lance son arme. Je la rattrape. Il y a ses initiales dessus : M.L. Megurine Luka. Elle s'approche de moi, avec son sourire habituelle. Se déhanchant habilement du haut de ses talons de dix centimètres._

_- J'ai armé le pistolet. Maintenant il est temps._

_ Je souris. C'est donc ça. Le jeu de Russian Roulette. Dans le pistolet, il n'y a qu'une seule balle. Chacun tirera. Moi, puis elle. Si personne n'a encore eu la balle. Ce sera de nouveau mon tour._

_- Tournes juste la roulette russe, mon ange…cela te tireras juste une balle dans la tête._

_- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. Tu n'as pas trichée ?_

_- Si mes sentiments ne t'atteignent toujours pas, alors ton existence est juste une nuisance, Darling. Lorsque tu tourneras la roulette, quelle sorte d'expression vas-tu avoir ?_

_ Je tourne la roulette. Je pose le pistolet sur ma tempe. Elle me regarde, ses yeux emplient de haine, attendant de voir ce bain de sang qu'elle voulait tant voir. Assoiffée de mort. Ses yeux injectés de sang…_

_- Pendant qu'une douce brise soufflait…_

_ Je m'arrête. Elle ne dit plus rien. Je tire. À sa grande déception, je suis toujours en vie. Elle pince les lèvres._

_- Ce sourire pimpant que tu arbores est ennuyeux… Pourquoi es-tu en vie ?_

_- C'est toi qui as chargé ce flingue, je te rappelle…_

_- Tu n'es rien, seulement un idiot malavisé !_

_- C'est à ton tour._

_- Tu sembles toujours hautain, vas-tu juste ignorer mes sentiments ?_

_ Elle saisit le pistolet. Je ne la retiens pas, c'est elle ou moi. Et si je tente quoi que ce soit, elle me tue… Elle est dangereuse. Recherchée. Je l'ai aimé ? Je ne sais plus. Je ne me souviens plus…_

_- Tu devrais être mort._

_- Je t'ai aimé._

_- Encore des mensonges. Tombe en enfer. _

_ Elle pose le pistolet sur sa tempe. Elle me regarde, elle sourit. Elle rit. Elle s'arrête. Elle tire, elle est toujours en vie._

_- Je peux le dire rien qu'avec ton visage ! Tires dans ta tête avec ce pistolet._

_ Elle me sourit, me dépose un baiser sur le front. M'ébouriffe les cheveux._

_- Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend…_

_- J'agis comme si de rien n'était mais je ne te le pardonnerais jamais ! Tourne juste la roulette russe… Cela te tirera une balle à travers la tête. _

_- Tu es folle, Luka !_

_- Je ne pense pas que je suis celle à blâmer. Tout est de ta faute ! Même si tu tournes la roulette russe… Je ne pouvais plus être réconfortée… Je ne veux pas que cela se passe… Mais je ne veux pas parler de mes vrais sentiments…_

_- Mais alors arrête tout ! Il en est encore temps !_

_- Tu devrais être mort ! Est-ce de l'égoïsme ?_

_ Une larme coule sur sa joue. Mes malgré tout, elle sourit. Elle me tend le pistolet._

_- Tombes en enfer…Je t'aime de tout mon cœur…_

_- Luka… _

_- Tire dans ta tête avec ce pistolet… Je ne le regretterais pas. Maintenant… Il est temps…_

_ Je fais ce qu'elle me dit. Elle pleure. Je tire. Rien ne se passe._

_- Lorsque je tourne la roulette russe… Tu me souris._

_- Je ne souris pas…_

_- Et tu m'offres la gâchette pendant que j'accepte ta détermination…_

_- Tournes juste la roulette russe._

_- Je vais juste me prendre une balle dans la tête. Je ne te déteste probablement pas…. Merci pour les souvenirs jusqu'à maintenant…_

_- Luka, arrête… ne me dis pas que tu as fait exprès._

_- Aimée par la roulette russe. Je vais en finir maintenant. Avec forces, mon doigt appuie sur la gâchette. On se revoit dans une autre vie… Meurt…_

_ Je ne fais rien pour la retenir. Luka. Elle tire, elle a toujours ce sourire sur ces lèvres. Et tandis que son corps chute sur le sol. Je me souviens que je l'ai aimé… je me souviens de tout… Je me souviens de…_

**_Voilà... Dans ce prologue, j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire alors il est assez long... Review?_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Donc voici le chapitre un... :) **

**Enjoy ;)**

**Russian Roulette **

**chapitre 1 :**

Je suis assis à la table d'un café. La serveuse arrive, venant prendre ma commande. Sur son badge, je peux lire son prénom : Miku.

- Bonjour Monsieur. Que désirez-vous ?

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

- Je ne vous connais pas. Mon patron me demande de vouvoyez les clients. Je ne fais qu'obéir. Je répète : que désirez-vous ?

- Un café.

- Bien Monsieur, je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

J'ouvre le journal que j'ai acheté avant de venir. J'inspecte chaque annonce. Oui, car je cherche un travail. Ma sœur travaille. Il est intolérable qu'elle soit la seule à subvenir à nos besoins.

- Votre commande.

Miku dépose mon café devant moi, me dévoilant sa poitrine plutôt très développé. Qu'elle idée le propriétaire a-t-il de donner de si gros décolletés à son personnel ! Je lui souris et la remercie aimablement. Elle rougit légèrement et part.

- Tu cherches quoi, Len ?

C'est Rin, ma sœur jumelle. Elle est habillée d'une chemise ample et d'un short marron. De collantes mi-cuisses marron et de chaussure cirée. Ses cheveux sont lâchés à part une mèche retenue par deux barrettes blanches. Nous sommes habillés de la même façon, à part mes cheveux qui sont reliés en queue de cheval.

- Je cherche un travail.

- Ce n'est pas la peine Nee-chan. Je travaille déjà.

- Oui, mais je ne supporte pas de rester le seul au chômage.

- Alors cherche.

Je bois une gorgée de café pendant qu'elle s'assoit en face de moi, sur une des innombrables banquettes rouges qui composent ce bar. Elle me fixe. Pendant que je décortique le journal, elle s'empare de ma casquette marron et se la pose sur la tête.

- Tu cherches quoi comme travail ?

- N'importe. Du moment que ça gagne bien…

Elle repose maladroitement ma casquette sur ma tête qui, deux minutes plus tard, tombe sur le côté. Rin pouffe adorablement avant de ramener le café vers elle et d'en boire une gorgée.

- Je peux ?

- C'est trop tard de toute façon.

Je soupire. Décidemment, ces journaux sont toujours sans intérêts. Je le repose sur la table. Rin me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus innocents.

- Tu sais, Nee-Chan… Si tu ne trouves rien dans ton journal, il y a des affiches que j'ai trouvées dans la rue…

- Et ?

- J'en ai décollée une… Juste pour toi…

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que je travaille.

Elle hoche la tête et sort de sa sacoche une affichette repliée. Elle la déplie et la tend vers moi. Elle pointe du doigt le salaire. Cent euros de l'heure. C'est énorme.

- Je me suis dit que ça te ferais plaisir, Nee-Chan.

Je lis mieux l'annonce : '' Mettez-vous au service de Madame Gumi Megpoid. '' En dessous, l'avis de recherche de Megurine Luka, joins une photo d'une fillette d'environs seize ans.

- Visiblement, elle est dangereuse. Me met en garde Rin.

- Elle n'en a pas l'air.

- Je suis d'accord…

- Alors, ça t'intéresse ?

- Oui…

- Rendons-nous y!

- Mais, et ton travail ?

- J'ai été virée… Alors travaillons tous les deux pour Gumi !

- Si tu le dis… Mais, ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

- Féministe, va !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Nous sortons du café, habillement. Sans payer. Je change toujours de café, nous ne payons jamais. Pourquoi ? Nous sommes pauvres. Nous avons quatorze ans et nous travaillons. Nous vivons seuls dans un studio à cinquante euros le mois.

- Encore réussi !

Nous nous frappons dans la main. Rin et moi, nous volons beaucoup. Dans les poches des gens, des sacs, mais aussi tout ce qu'on trouve. La nourriture du marché, les vêtements. Ce que nous gagnons nous sert uniquement à payer le loyer. Et nous nous en sortons…

- Dis-moi Rin, il n'y a pas une seule affiche dans ce quartier…

- Je l'ai ai toutes jetées pour que nous n'ayons pas trop de concurrence.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil, je lui souris. Elle est vraiment intelligente. C'est ma sœur.

**Et donc, la suite pour la semaine prochaine ^^**

**Pour ceux qui ne conaissent pas la chanson, écoutez la, elle est géniale :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ohayo! Comme promis, le chapitre 2 de Russian Roulette... Pour le moment, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action mais ça va arriver, ça va arriver... Ne vous inquiétez pas ;) Merci pour tous ceux qui postent des reviews, sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 2 :

Après une longue marche, nous arrivons enfin devant le QG de Gumi. Nous frappons à la porte d'entrée et personne n'ouvre. Nous rentrons donc, sans y être invités. Une secrétaire aux cheveux bleus nous accueille.

- Bonjour ! Vous venez pour l'annonce ?

- Euh oui.

- Madame va être contente, vous êtes les premiers !

- Ah bah, c'est super ! Tu as entendu Len ? S'enthousiasme Rin.

- Oui, oui, super.

La secrétaire aux cheveux bleus nous indique une porte à notre gauche et nous dis que c'est ouvert. Nous entrons donc dans une sorte de salle d'attente aux murs verts et aux fauteuils mous en forme de carottes. C'est… original…

- Ah, mon astuce marche, une fois de plus ! S'exclame ma sœur en s'affalant sur un fauteuil.

- Oui, C'est parfait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'assistante de Mme Megpoid nous rejoint. Elle est assez jolie, avec de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus en amande.

- Bonjour, mon nom est Lily, je suis l'assistante de Mme Megpoid. Mme est prête à vous recevoir.

- Super ! Hurle Rin.

Lily ouvre la porte du bureau pour nous et nous laisse passer.

- Bonjour très chers. Je suis Gumi Megpoid. Vous venez donc pour cet entretien d'embauche ?

- Cet exact ! Acquiesce Rin en souriant.

- Parfait. Lily, tu peux disposer.

Je suis un peu déçu que la jeune fille parte, mais je sourie tout de même. Gumi nous désigne deux fauteuils orange, plus sérieux que ceux de la salle d'attente. Nous nous asseyons et elle croise les bars sur la table.

- Vous savez que ce métier n'est pas sans risque. Vous allez remplir ces fiches. Nom, prénom, âge, sexe, expériences, métiers, diplômes, etc… Je vous laisse voir.

Nom, Kagamine. Prénom, Len. Âge, quatorze ans. Anniversaire, vingt-sept décembre. Jusqu'ici, nos deux fiches sont à peu près similaires, à part le prénom. Nous continuons de remplir, lentement. Diplômes ? Aucun. Expériences ? Aucun. Métiers ? Aucun.

- Bon, je vais inspecter ce que vous avez écrits.

Nous tendons donc nos feuilles que Gumi parcoure rapidement des yeux.

- Aucun diplômes ni pour Rin, ni pour Len… Len n'a jamais eu de travail tandis que Rin a déjà travaillé en tant que serveuse. Ça ne vaut rien. Non, vous ne valez rien. Et c'est exactement ce que je recherche. Des personnes dont la vie n'a aucune importance. Des personnes prêtes à mourir pour moi. Mourir pour le pays. Vous êtes pris. LILY !

L'assistante, qui attendait patiemment devant la porte durant l'entretien, rentre dans le bureau. Gumi, souriante, range les feuilles et nous ordonne de nous lever.

- Lily, présente leur le QG et ceux qui y travaillent.

- Bien Madame.

Lily effectue une révérence. Rin n'y prête pas attention et agite la main en direction de Gumi avant de sortir, suivit de près par moi et Lily.

- Bien, alors, je suis Lily.

- Tu l'as déjà dit. Lui dit gentiment Rin.

- Ah… Excusez-moi. La secrétaire devant vous, c'est Aoki Lapis.

La prénommé Aoki, nous sourit et hoche la tête, d'un regard amical. Lily nous fait traverser le hall, nous montre le réfectoire, pour le moment vide, les cuisines occupés par un cuisinier aux cheveux rouges, visiblement nommé Akaito Shion. Puis elle nous présente l'infirmerie, occupée par une certaine Haku Yowane.

- Voilà, alors vos chambres sont les numéros six cent douze et six cent treize. Je vais vous présenter à votre compartiment. C'est là où vous vous retrouvez entre coéquipiers.

- Nous serons plus de deux ? Demande Rin.

Lily hoche la tête et nous désigne une porte avant de s'éloigner. Elle a l'air débordé et n'a surement pas qu'une visite guidée à faire à des novices. Nous rentrons donc dans notre ''compartiment''.

Dès que nous pénétrons dans la salle, un barouf pas possible se fait entendre. Tout le monde parle, rigole bruyamment. Sauf une fillette, calme qui boit une boisson suspecte. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui nous remarque en premier. Elle a l'air jeune et a des couettes bouclés rose-rouges.

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes les nouvelles recrues ? Vous vous appelez comment ? Vous avez quels âges ?

Le silence s'impose soudainement et tous les regards se tournent vers nous. Je tente de dire quelque chose mais Rin me devance.

- Nous sommes bien les nouvelles recrues. Mon nom est Rin, j'ai quatorze ans et voici mon frère jumeau, Len. Et toi ?

- Je m'appelle Teto Kasane ! J'ai douze ans ! Déclare-t-elle fièrement.

- Moi je suis Ted, le grand frère de Teto, j'ai dix-sept ans. Continue le suivant.

- Moi je suis Meiko Sakine, j'ai vingt-deux ans.

- Et Moi, je suis Iroha Nekomura ! J'ai treize ans ! Termine la dernière.

- Wah, vous êtes nombreux… Je pensais qu'on serait moins !

- Pour piéger Megurine ? On n'est pas nombreux, non. Il y a déjà peu de chance qu'on y arrive, à six.

Je suis stupéfait. Elle est donc si dangereuse ? Pourtant, Teto et Meiko sont âgé et nous disent qu'ils ont été formés. Visiblement, Iroha a été entrainée avec Meiko et Ted a entrainé sa sœur. Nous faisons connaissance. Meiko nous explique que la mission débutera dans six jours, le temps que nous développions une tactique.

- En attendant, à la bouffe ! Hurle Teto.

- Tu as toujours faim toi ! Rigole son frère.

- Avec tout le pain que tu as mangé ?

- Le pain est mon carburant, sans ça je meure ! Réplique la fillette, en boudant.

Meiko rigole et comment à se rendre dans le réfectoire, suivit par nous tous. Effectivement, la salle est maintenant pleine et agitée. Une table de six est déjà prête et Lily nous apporte les plats (elle fait tout ou quoi ?) Je commence à gouter le poulet mais ma langue me pique… C'est…

- Oh, non… Akaito a encore recommencé ! Murmure Meiko après avoir gouté à son plat.

Des protestations se font entendre à travers la salle. Meiko nous explique qu'Akaito aime bien mettre du piment dans ses plats. Pendant le repas, je demande en quoi consiste exactement notre mission.

- En gros, on doit ramener Megurine dans le QG pour l'interroger.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Mais, il faudra être prudent. Ça ne va pas être facile.

- Dit comme ça, ça parait facile…

- Commençons à mettre une tactique au point au lieu de parler de n'importe quoi ! Nous coupa Teto, la bouche pleine de pain.

C'est ainsi que débute notre premier jour dans la société de Gumi Megpoid, le sourire aux lèvres… Quelque chose nous dit que bientôt, nous serons moins heureux…

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Salut salut! Encore merci à tous ceux qui postent des reviews, je vous aimeee :3**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 :

Cela fait dix jours que nous sommes arrivés dans la société de Gumi. Nous avons déjà commencé à chercher où pourrait se trouver Megurine mais visiblement, elle se cache bien… Rin et moi, nous nous sommes entraînés. Nous savons désormais manipuler un revolver. Rin était d'ailleurs très fière de sa nouvelle compétence.

Nous connaissons mieux les membres de l'équipe. Meiko aime le saké et est souvent saoul. Teto ne peux pas vivre sans pain et boit du pain mixé à longueur de journée, tout comme Ted. Iroha est une fan incontestée de Hello Kitty, malgré son jeune âge, elle est très mature et plutôt sympathique. Aoki et Lily sont plutôt distantes et débordés de travail. En dehors de leur travail, elles n'ont jamais de temps libre à part quelques micro-pauses de cinq minutes ici et là…

Bref, nous cherchons toujours ou pourrais se trouver Megurine. Pour se faire, nous avons créés deux équipes. Une se chargera de localiser Megurine et l'autre montera la garde en ville. Nous échangeons donc souvent de poste. En ce moment, je monte la garde avec Meiko et Ted pendant qu'Iroha, Teto et Rin tente de trouver la planque de Megurine.

- On pourrait peut-être boire un coup ! Suggère Meiko.

- Ça fait deux fois qu'on s'arrête acheter du saké, Meiko, ce n'est pas sérieux ? Réplique Ted.

Je souris et Malgré les protestations de Ted, Meiko achète une cannette de saké. Elle n'en prend qu'une, elle sait que ni moi, ni Ted n'aimons ça.

- Il est presque dix-huit heures, vous avez vus ! S'exclame Ted en contemplant sa montre.

- Oui et les filles n'ont visiblement rien trouvé… Soupire Meiko.

Elle termine sa bière et mon portable sonne. C'est Rin. Je prends l'appelle.

- Leeeen ! On a trouvé ! Enfin, je crois…

- Qu-Quoi ? Comment vous avez fait ?

Pendant que Rin m'explique qu'ils ont trouvés des preuves sur les lieux des crimes, Meiko et Ted me fixent, les yeux ronds. Elle a dit… Des crimes ? Je sursaute. Alors c'est ça, Megurine n'est pas une voleuse mais une tueuse. Je comprends mieux pourquoi on dit d'elle qu'elle est dangereuse. Mais pourquoi Gumi la veut-elle vivante ?

- Sa planque est dans un cabanon, dans le parc principal. Dis-je à Ted et à Meiko en rangeant mon portable.

- Génial ! Allons-y !

- Deux minutes. Elles ont dit qu'elles nous rejoindraient.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Demande Meiko.

- Parce que Iroha pense qu'à six, c'est plus prudent.

- Et si Iroha le dit, elle a raison ?

- Laisse, Meiko. Dit Ted.

Nous arrivons au bout de quelques minutes dans le parc. Les autres nous attendent déjà. Elles ont vêtus l'uniforme de service pour sortir : Une jupe verte et un blouson assortis. Rin a fermé son blouson jusqu'au col tout comme Teto alors que Iroha l'a ouvert en entier dévoilant son top noir décolté.

- Paré ? Demande-t-elle.

- Paré. Répondons-nous tous à l'unisson.

Elle sourit et nous nous engageons dans le parc. Protecteur, Ted tente de protéger Teto comme il le peut en la surveillant de près. Celle-ci boude en disant qu'elle est assez grande pour se défendre seule. Je suis plus discret, mais je surveille également Rin, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute…

- Voilà, c'est ici !

Iroha pointe du doigt un petite cabane en bois, à dix mètres de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons.

- Meiko, Ted, Teto, mettez-vous tout autour de la cabane si jamais Megurine tente de s'enfuir ! Pendant ce temps, Rin, Len et moi allons visiter ce cabanon.

Je n'ai pas très confiance… ça à l'air dangereux… Rin à l'air de ne pas s'en soucier, elle sourit. Iroha nous ordonne de la suivre et nous rentrons dans la cabane. Elle est vide. Dans un placard, il n'y a qu'un pistolet non chargé. Le lit ne comporte pas de couverture, juste un matelas. Sur la table, une tache de sang et un carnet aux pages blanches.

- C'est désert… Murmure Iroha.

- Ça en a juste l'air… chuchote Rin.

_Tic…_

_Tac…_

_Tic…_

_Tac…_

- Vous entendez ?

- Entendre quoi ? Me demande Iroha.

- On dirait une horloge.

- Oh non…

Rin se redresse, elle fouillait sous le lit. Elle en ressort une sorte de bombe, dont il ne reste plus que dix minutes au décompte avant l'explosion.

- Allez prévenir Meiko et les autres, il faut faire évacuer le parc ! Et vite !

- On a que dis minutes ! C'est impossible !

- Si on ne fait rien ne se sera impossible ! M'encourage Iroha.

- Len, dépêche ! Hurle Rin en me trainant par le bras.

- Et toi Iroha ?!

- Je vais tenter de stopper la bombe.

J'ai encore moins confiance, un mauvais pressentiment… Rin commence à courir, les autres sont toujours planqués. Rin agite les bars, leur demandant silencieusement de venir.

- Ya… Ya…. Ya une bombe ! Hurle-t-elle.

Nous nous séparons et alertons tous les passants que nous croisons. Il ne reste plus que cinq minutes. Allons-nous mourir ? C'est là que je la vois. Sur un banc. Une fillette aux cheveux roses, les yeux dans le vague. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un. Pas le temps.

- Mademoiselle ! Mademoiselle ! Partez vite, il y a une bombe dans le…

Je débite alors toutes sortes d'informations qui n'ont aucun rapport, tentant de la faire bouger…

- Je m'appelle Len et… J'aime les bananes… Le jaune et… Putin, ça ne marche pas !

- Si tu crois que parler changera quelque chose… La fin du monde est proche… Murmure la fille.

Elle ne bouge toujours pas. Plus que deux minutes. Tant pis, je cours. J'arrive enfin en dehors du périmètre sécurisé. Rin se faisait un sang d'encre et me saute au coup en pleurant.

- Iroha n'est pas avec toi ? Me demande Ted.

- Non… Elle n'est toujours pas revenue ?

Ted secoue la tête négativement. J'espère qu'elle va bien… Je n'ai pourtant plus qu'une chose à faire : attendre.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Russian Roulette:**

**Chapitre 4:**

**NA: Chap 4 YAOUH! Bref, bonne lecture et merci aux reviewers!**

- Quoi? Iroha n'est pas avec vous?!

- Non! On pensait qu'elle était avec toi! Me répond Rin.

- Il reste combien de temps sur le décompte?

- Il reste... Quoi? Ça fait quinze secondes que ça aurait dût exploser! Me répond Ted.

- Et merde...

Je me mets à courir comme un fou vers le cabanon. Je passe devant un banc vide. Un banc vide qui ne l'étais pas la dernière fois que je suis passé par là. Cette fille... C'était... Non. Impossible. Je n'ai pas put laisser passer ça!

- Megurine... Où te caches-tu!

Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu. Furibond, j'ouvre la porte. Il n'y a pas de bombe. Il n'y a pas Iroha. Il n'y a rien d'autre qu'un petit papier blanc sur lequels étaient posés des mots en rouges.

"Life is just a game. Vous connaissez cette expression? Non? Vous savez par contre qu'il faut se battre pour survivre. Et pour se battre, la ruse est la première chose à faire... Tuer? Pourquoi? Non. Torturer. Oui. Rejoignez moi. Trouvez moi... En espérant que vous arriverez à temps! ML"

Hein? Torturer? De quoi parle-t-elle? Oh non... Iroha...

Dans ma poche, mon portable vibre. Je réponds. C'est Rin.

- Len, ça va?

- Moi oui. Iroha... Je ne sais pas.

- Quoi?

- Elle l'a enlevée. Rejoignez moi!

Quelques minutes plus tard:

- Quoi? Enlevée tu dis?

- Regardez le papier.

Avec intérêt, Ted et Teto se penchent sur le papier. Ils n'y croient pas. Comme moi je n'y avais pas crue.

- Tu sais quoi? Me dis Rin.

- Quoi?

- Il faut la retrouver.

- Iroha? Non, sans blague!

- Pas Iroha justement. Megurine.

- Idem. On le sait Rin.

- Je veux dire... La retrouver et frapper un gros coup. On n'a pas le choix. Il va falloir se battre. Quitte à la tuer.

- Gumi la veut vivante. Réplique Ted.

- Votre amie passe après les ordres de Gumi? réplique séchement Rin.

- Les ordres sont les ordres. On ne vit que pour ça. Iroha était vouée à mourir. Dit calmement Meiko.

- Vous vous entendez? Vous êtes prêt à sacrifier la vie de vos amis pour quoi? pour juste une petite conversation!

- Rin... Iroha est venue pour servir Gumi, pour vivre avec l'argen. que donne Gumi. Pourquoi? C'est un échange. Gumi ne recrute pas de gosses de riches. Juste les pauvres. Elle sait que leur vie n'ont pas se sens. Contre leur vie, elle leur offre une fin digne, au service du peuple. Iroha l'a choisis. On ne peux rien pour elle. Développe Meiko, posément.

Rin a les larmes aux yeux. Iroha et elle étaient devenues proches, avec le temp.

- Iroha ne voulait pas mourir. Elle voualit vivre. Et on peut encore la sauver.

- Il est trop tard. Réplique Teto.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard. On doit créer une tactique et sauver Iroha. Capturer Luka et partir.

Mon plan paraît les enthousiasmer. Je vois une étincelle dans les yeux de Rin. Nous y parviendrons. Pour Iroha. Pour Gumi. Pour le peuple.

**NA: Nooon, ce chapitre est trop court! Mais c'est pour le suspence... Je ne peux pas refaire le coup d'un mini chapitre quand même...*w* Bref, je ferais un chapitre de deux milles mots dans le prochain... (et des longs mots! I, y aura deux fois anticonstitutionnellement! Youpi!) Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Russian Roulette:**

**J'ai pas mis les deux milles mots xD Oui, bon c'est pas grave, y en a plus que mille, c'est déjà ça :)**

**Bref, dans ce chapitre on avance un peu plus dans l'histoire... Et sinon, bonne lecture et encore merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui postent des reviews... Alligato Gosaimas!**

**Chapitre 5:**

5.1

- Notre Mission Consiste à Retrouver Megurine. Il faut donc inspecter son message et tenter de trouver des preuves ! Dit Ted.

- Sans Iroha, ce sera difficile… C'est toujours elle qui trouve la piste en première… Ronchonne Meiko.

- Il va falloir faire sans. Répond Rin.

- Mais ça m'étonne que Megurine est eu Iroha, elle sait pourtant bien se défendre…

Les autres hochent la tête. Pendant que Ted et Teto inspectent le papier et que Meiko explore le cabanon, Rin et moi cherchons des preuves à l'extérieur. C'est elle qui trouve en premier des traces de pas.

- Tu crois que ce sont celles de Megurine ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Euh… C'est possible mais ça peut aussi être celles d'un d'entre nous…

- On a qu'à suivre la piste.

- Euh… Là maintenant ?

- Bah oui ! Me répond-elle comme si c'était évident.

- Mais… Sans les autres ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et me traita de peureux avant de s'engouffrer dans les fougères. Je n'étais pas très rassuré mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Rin aller seul dans le piège de Megurine.

- Len, allez viens ! Hurle-t-elle.

Je n'ai donc pas d'autres choix que de la suivre… Je m'avance vers elle et nous marchons pendant un quart d'heures à travers le parc. Mais les traces s'arrêtent lorsque nous sortons de l'herbe et arrivons sur un chemin.

- Rah, zut… Grogne Rin.

- On retourne chercher les autres ?

- Pas question ! Il faut continuer ! Chacun de son côté !

- Rin, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux !

- On sait se défendre ! Alors allons-y !

Je soupire. Rin se surestime. Si Iroha s'est fait avoir, c'est que Megurine est vraiment très dangereuse. Iroha est connue pour être une des meilleures dans la société de Gumi…

-Je prends à gauche, tu prends à droite !

- Euh… Si tu veux…

Rin se mets à courir comme une folle sur le chemin. Je soupire une nouvelle fois et avance lentement. Au bout d'une demi-heure de route, je me trouve devant la salle du personnel. En gros, dans une impasse.

- Et merde… Rin…

Je décide de courir. Le plus vite que je le peux. J'arrive au point où nous nous sommes séparés au bout de cinq minutes. Et je redouble ma vitesse. Me dépassant. Je suis essoufflé. J'arrive alors à une séparation du chemin.

- A gauche ou à droite ?

Je me souviens alors des derniers mots qu'elle m'a dits.

-_ Je prends à gauche, tu prends à droite !_

- Allez, va pour la gauche !

Je cours de plus en plus vite, Megurine est dangereuse, donc Rin est en danger… Oui, je sais j'ai une super logique. Je répète alors le plus long mot connu dans la langue française… C'est un truc entre Rin et moins quand on est stressé, on se le répète en boucle. Oui, je suis stressé…

- Anticonstitutionnellement… Anticonstitutionnellement… **(NA : Je l'avais dit ! Je l'avais dit que je caserai deux fois ce mot ! Et j'ai tenu ma promesse !)**

Je m'arrête. Je suis un peu obligé vu ce qu'il se trouve devant moi. Un arbre immense. Ok, j'ai plus qu'à regarder ce qu'il y a derrière, on ne sait jamais… Je ne vous dis pas la galère pour passer de l'autre côté… Oui, et en plus ça n'a servi à Rien car il n'y a rien d'autre de l'autre côté qu'un jardinier qui arrose les plates-bandes.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, vous n'avez pas vu une fillette de mon âge, qui me ressemble ?

- Euh, oui, elle est passée par là mais ensuite elle et repartie de là où elle était venue.

- Merci monsieur !

Je n'ai plus qu'une, chance, l'appeler sur son portable. Je le sors de ma poche et découvre que Meiko m'a envoyé un message.

De Meiko :

Oh, on nous dit quand on part, nan mais oh, Zêtes pas sérieux ! Zaurez pas de Saké si vous revenez pas immédiatement !

Je soupire. J'appelle Rin.

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Bip._

_Tululut. _

_Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Rin Kagamine, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment, veuillez me laisser un message ou me rappeler plus tard._

Et merde. Je dois donc changer de chemin. Il sera trop tard ? Peut-être qu'elle ne trouvera pas Megurine… Je me dépêche de changer de chemin.

- Oh non…

Sur le chemin, un papier similaire à celui laissé dans le cabanon. Je le déplie. ''Quelle cruauté d'envoyer une petite agent novice seule… Vous tenez à la vie de votre amie, oui ou non ? Trouvez-moi dans la rue des miracles. ML '' La rue des miracles ?

- Len ! C'est ici que tu étais !

C'est une voix familière. Je me retourne. C'est Teto. Ted et Meiko la suivent, un peu plus loin. Il me demande ou est Rin et je leur explique ce qu'il s'est passé en leur montrant le message.

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai… Pas encore une fois…

Teto a les yeux humides. Je soupire. Rin e=était juste trop sure d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais dut partir…

- La rue des miracles hein ? Chuchote Meiko…

- Je crois savoir ce que c'est. Lui répond Ted.

- Ah, alors dis-nous, gros malin ! Il faut les retrouver !

- La rue des Miracles, je suppose que c'est la rue ou se trouve les voyantes et les prestidigitateurs.

- Allons voir ! Hurle Teto.

- Attend, ce serait trop simple si c'était ça ! Megurine est intelligente, ça doit être encore une ruse !

Ma déclaration paraît leur enlevé toute trace de courage. J'aurais dû me taire. Teto me regarde avec des yeux implorants.

- On peut toujours essayer… Murmure-t-elle.

Ted hoche la tête et Meiko sourit. Nous nous rendons donc dans la rue des miracles.

5.2

Je suis sur un chemin. Vide. Je suis assise sur le banc. La fillette, je l'ai planquée. J'attends ma proie. Si je pouvais rire, mon sourire serait celui d'une bête sauvage et carnivore. Comment j'ai fait pour aller si vite à la planquer ? Je ne suis pas seule. J'ai de l'aide. Personne ne le connait, mais il existe.

Une fillette passe devant moi. Elle s'arrête et me regarde. Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un. Soudain, je vois briller une flamme d'intelligence dans ses yeux. D'après son uniforme, c'est une agent de Gumi Megpoid.

- Megurine ! Hurle-t-elle.

Je lui souris innocemment. Elle connaît mon nom ? Depuis quand suis-je devenue recherchée déjà ? Ah oui, après avoir tué ce gars qui voulait que je passe la nuit avec lui. Je n'ai fait que me défendre. Je ne fais que me défendre.

- Où est Iroha ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Je sors un Pistolet. Elle tremble.

- Si tu ne veux pas finir comme elle, reste tranquille.

- Vous l'avez tuée ?

- Non, bien sûre que non. Je lui ai juste tiré une balle dans le bras. Elle m'a moins embêtée après.

- Où est-elle ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt la rejoindre !

- Vous ne m'aurez pas !

- Tu crois me faire peur, là ?

Je me mets à rire. Je sors un poignard, la menaçant toujours de mon pistolet. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui plante mon revolver dans le dos pendant que je passe la lame de mon couteau dur son bras. Elle tremble. Elle ne dit rien mais elle a l'air terrifiée. Je lui entaille le bras. Une larme coule sur sa joue mais elle ne dit rien. Elle ne peut rien faire de toute façon, si elle tient à la vie.

Je range mon couteau et tout en la menaçant avec ma dernière arme restante, je sors une plume que j'encre avec son sang. Puis j'écris des mots sur le papier. Des mots en rouge. J'aime faire souffrir les gens. La vengeance dans mes yeux. Je vais me venger de ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je ris. Je ne fais rien de mal. Je ne fais que me défendre…

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**

**Alors ici, c'est le premier POV de Luka et certainement le dernier pour ne pas trop divulguer ses secrets... Il y en aura peut-être un autre, mais ce n'est pas sur alors je dis que c'est le dernier *w***


	7. Chapter 6

**HAYAAAAA! CHAPITRE 6!**

**Bref, bonne lecture!**

6.1 :

Nous sommes dans la rue que Ted avait mentionnée. C'est un rue on ne peut plus normale : Bordée de magasin et d'immeuble.

- En quoi est-ce la rue des miracles ?

- C'est simple, dans cette rue, il y a plusieurs voyante et…

- C'est bon, on a compris ! Mais, c'est immense ! Comment tu veux qu'on trouve Megurine ? S'exclame Meiko.

- On doit se séparer. Propose Ted.

- Holà, holà, holà ! Les deux dernières fois on s'est séparés, c'est là que Megurine à agit ! Le contredit Teto.

- Teto a raison, il faut rester grouper… Sa… Saké !

Meiko, voyant une boutique vendant du saké, se presse à l'intérieur.

- Elle ne vient pas de dire de rester grouper ?

- Euh… Si.

Heureusement, Meiko revient après plusieurs minutes avec du saké et du pain pour Ted et Teto. Après une pause sur un banc qu'ils sont les seuls à apprécier (car je m'inquiète pour Rin et Iroha…) nous commençons à chercher le repère de Megurine. Après de bonnes heures de marches, toujours rien.

- La nuit va tomber… C'est dangereux, non ? Commente Teto.

Ted hoche la tête et Meiko est trop saoule pour faire quoi que ce soit… Pendant tout l'après-midi, elle n'a pas arrêtée de boire… Nous rentrons donc au QG sans Rin ni Iroha. Ted s'affale sur un fauteuil en grognant.

- Finalement ça n'aura servi à rien ! On est allés dans tous les bureaux de Voyante et de…

- On a compris !

- Il vaudrait mieux abandonner… Ajoute Meiko.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Il est question de ma sœur là !

- De toute façon sans Iroha et Rin, on ne risque pas de coincer Megurine… Poursuit Teto.

- La rue des miracles… Murmure Ted, visiblement en train de chercher une idée…

- C'est impossible…

- Je sais ! La rue des miracles ! C'est un établissement de prostitués !

- Ted, tu n'as pas osé !? Le gronde Teto.

- N-Non, bien sûr !

6.2 :

Je suis dans une pièce, j'ai les yeux bandés. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Mon bras me fait mal malgré la compresse qui est censée arrêter de faire couler mon sang…

- Rah, ils sont trop longs ! Grogne une voix.

C'est une voix féminine. Je la reconnais. Cette voix menaçante, elle appartient à cette fille. A cette Megurine, dépourvu d'humanité…

- Madame Luka, il faudrait peut-être en relâcher une pour les guidés ici !

- Bonne idée, oui, bonne idée Luki ! Laquelle vais-je choisir ?

- Je vous conseillerais de relâcher la dernière !

Je tremble. La dernière ? Ils parlent de moi ? Ils vont me relâcher ? Et Iroha ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée… De plus elle a été plus facile à capturer… Elle au moins n'a pas résistée…

Iroha ? Elle a résisté ?

- De plus, cela pourrait leur faire croire qu'on l'a tuée…

Hein ? Ils veulent faire quoi ? Ils sont idiots ou quoi ? Ils pensent que je dors ?

- Oh oui, Madame Luka ! Quelle merveilleuse idée !

- Tu les as assez droguées ?

- La petite, il lui en faut une autre dose.

- Mets-en le double, il serait fâcheux qu'elle se souvienne de quoi que ce soit…

J'entends quelque chose se rapprocher de moi et me soulever. Mes mains sont attachées. Je ne peux pas bouger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me sens lourde. Ils m'ont fait avalés de leur drogue mais je ne me souviens plus de rien… Je marche mollement dans la rue. Où dois-je aller ? Je me retourne vers la porte de laquelle je viens de sortir.

- Megurine ?

Personne ne me répond. Je marche lentement, trébuchant plusieurs fois. Le QG de Gumi, c'est loin ? Et si je sauvais d'abord Iroha ? Non, pas sans les autres… J'ai mal à la tête…

**Vous avez aimé? Reviews?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Salut salut! Vu qu'aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas cours(j'aime la neige!), j'en profite pour poster ce chapitre... Qui ne nous apprend pas grand chose... 'Fin bon, bonne lecture quand même et merci à tus ceux qui postent des reviews!(Principalement Plume-de-Yume pour le moment, donc merci à toi :D)**

7.1

Nous sommes au QG et Aoki rentre. Elle a l'air légèrement stressée.

- Hum… Len Kagamine est ici ?

Teto hoche la tête et me montre du doigt.

- Ah, c'est toi ? Va dans la salle d'attente du bureau de Gumi. Elle t'attend.

Salle d'attente ? Bureau ? Gumi ? Oh non, pourvu que ce soit une bonne nouvelle… Aoki m'accompagne jusqu'à la porte. J'attends patiemment, assis sur un des nombreux fauteuils. Lily sort au bout de quelques minutes.

- Kagamine ?

- Euh… Oui ?

- Tu peux rentrer, Gumi t'attend.

Je rentre. Gumi a l'air détendue. Du moins, elle le parait. Elle me désigne le fauteuil en face d'elle et je m'assois.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour. Me répond-elle.

- Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Quelle question idiote, évidemment ! C'est à propos de ta sœur.

- Hein ? Rien de grave n'est-ce pas ?!

- Elle est à l'infirmerie. Elle va bien.

- Vraiment bien ?

- Oui. Elle se repose. Elle avait ingurgité une somme considérable de drogue.

- C'est un coup de Megurine ?

- Rien n'est sûr pour le moment. Elle est arrivée en pleine nuit. Elle s'est évanouie dès qu'elle est rentrée. Tu peux aller la voir. Haku la surveille.

- Merci.

Je sors donc du bureau et Lily me regarde. Je n'y prête pas attention. Je suis en colère. En colère après Megurine.

J'arrive enfin à l'infirmerie… J'ai un mauvais sens de l'orientation alors il m'a fallu quelques minutes pour la retrouver.

- Rin ?

- Chut, elle se repose. Repasse plus tard. Me dit l'infirmière (du nom de Haku d'après ce que l'on m'a dit…)

- Elle va bien ?

- Pour le moment, tout va bien. Dans quelques jours elle ira mieux mais elle ne pourra reprendre son service que dans un ou deux mois, le temps d'être sûr qu'elle va bien.

- Je peux rester ?

- Bien sûr.

Je m'assois à côté de Rin et lui prend la main. Elle a un bandage sur le bras droit, imprégné de sang.

- Et ça, c'est quoi ?

- Elle avait une blessure profonde, certainement provoquée à l'aide d'un couteau ou autre ustensile coupant.

- Ah, merci.

- Tu peux la surveiller ? J'ai quelque chose à faire…

-Oui.

- Merci.

Haku sort de la pièce me laissant seul avec Rin. Je la regarde. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle ouvre les yeux.

- L-Len… Chuchote-t-elle.

7.2

Je me réveille dans une pièce aux murs blancs. Les rideaux sont bleus et inefficace car le soleil m'éblouit. J'ai mal à mon bras. Quelqu'un me tient la main.

- L-Len…

Je me retourne et le voit. Il a l'air inquiet.

- Rin ?! Ça va ?!

- O-Oui… Je suis fatiguée…

- Repose-toi.

- Megu... Megurine…

- Tu as besoin de sommeil pour récupérer. Allez, rendors-toi, je te surveille. Me dit gentiment mon frère.

- Len, Megurine… Elle est… Dans la banlieue… Dans un immeuble étrange et bruyant…

- Tu pourrais nous guider ?

- N-Non… J'étais… Bizarre… Alors je ne me souviens plus… Mais… Il y avait une ruelle sombre… Et sale…

- D'accord, on va la retrouver.

- Iroha…

- Elle va bien ? S'inquiète Len.

- Oui, mais… Je crois que Megurine veut la tuer… Il faut vous dépêcher…

- La tuer ? Tu en es sûre ?

- Je… Crois…

Je fermais les yeux. La fatigue reprenant le dessus.

7.3

Je veillais sur Rin pendant tout l'après-midi. Haku revint enfin. Elle avait l'air un peu…

- Glups… Elle va bien ? Hips…

- Euh… Oui, et vous ?

- Hips, nan… Il n'y a plus de bière …

- Ah bon ?

- Nan.

Elle a l'air un peu saoul en fait. Elle s'assoit sur le sol, dans un coin de la pièce.

- Laisse-moi la surveiller, Len, retourne avec tes copains.

- Ah ? Hum… Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de…

- Casse-toi, je te dis !

- Laisse, je vais m'en occuper… Me dit une fille aux cheveux rouges.

- Vous savez vous y prendre ?

- Mon nom est Miki, et je suis l'assistante de Mlle Haku.

- Ah… Bien.

Je me lève et laisse Miki prendre ma place et surveiller Rin. Je retourne donc dans notre compartiment. Teto me saute dessus.

- Leeeeen ! Devine quoi ! Me hurle-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Quoi ?

- On a un nouvel élément. Complète-Ted, plus calmement que sa sœur.

- Il est déjà arrivé ?

- Non, il signe des papiers dans le bureau de Gumi. Son contrat, t'sais…

- Elle. C'est une fille. Réplique une voix provenant de derrière moi.

Je me retourne et vois une fille blonde avec une longue couette sur le côté gauche. Elle a des yeux dorés et ne nous prête pas attention, trop occupée avec son portable.

- B'jour. Je suis Neru Akita. La nouvelle. Je suis pas là pour le fun donc je ne vous considèrerais jamais comme des amis ou comme quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je suis juste là pour bosser.

Elle a l'air sympathique…

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ohayo! Voici le chapitre 8 de Russian Roulette et on avance un peu plus dans l'histoire! Enfin, Kaito a bouffé toute la neige du coup j'ai eu cours aujourd'hui et n'est pas pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt :/**

Chapitre 8:

En plus clair, il faut retrouver cette Iroha? Récapitule Neru.

- Exact. Rin a décrit une rue sombre et sale, ça correspond avec ce que tu pensais Ted?

- À peu près...

- Bien, alors en route!

Meiko bougonne parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de boire sa bière, Teto rigole Avec Ted, Neru textote en me fixant de se yeux ambres, et moi, je vais rejoindre Rin pendant qu'il de prépare.

- Rin, c'est moi!  
- L-Len... Chuchote-t-elle.  
- On va chercher Iroha et on va la ramener. Je te le promets.  
- Len... Reste en vie.  
Je lui souris et dégage les mèches blondes qui collent à son front, masquant ses magnifiques yeux bleus.  
- Je te le promets.  
- Wohla! On est pas à la foire ici! Hurle Miki en revenant de l'arrière salle.  
- Excuse moi d'être passé sans prévenir, Miki, je passais voir Rin avant de partir...  
- Ah... Si c'est comme ça... Prends soin de toi alors.  
Je lui sourit sournoisement.  
- Tu t'inquiète pour moi?  
- Non. Deux malades ça me retire mes pauses. Allez, laisse-la se reposer.  
Elle rougit et me pousse en dehors de la salle... Elle... Rougit?Je rejoins les autres dans le hall du QG. Aoki lit une revue...PORNOGRAPHIQUE? En plus en se léchant les lèvres?!  
- T'inquiète, Aoki n'est qu'une perverse... Tu la verrais au lit... Commence Ted en me Voyant au bord de l'évanouissement.  
- Ted! Le réprimanda Teto en lui donnant un coup de poing.  
- Bon, on y va? S'impatiente Neru.  
Quand on sort, le soleil me tape dans les yeux. Il fait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Je me demande comment va Iroha, j'espère qu'elle va bien...  
- Bon, on n'est pas très loin de la supérette, on fait une pause s'exclame Meiko, en bavant.  
- Euh... Essaye de la retenir Teto en la tirant par le bras.  
- En clair, à minuit au plus tôt on y est, à ce rythme.  
- Très drôle, Neru.  
Elle a l'air vexé que je lui réponde aussi sèchement. Elle en manque même de laisser tomber son portable auquel elle s'agrippe habituellement tel un faucon sur sa proie. Finalement, il n'est que vingt deux heures. Nous sommes devant ce que nous supposons être le repère de se penche pour ramasser quelque chose par terre.  
- C'est quoi ça? Demande-t-elle en brandissant un petit objet brillant.  
- La barrette de Rin! Je dis en m'en emparant.  
C'est celle qui maintient ses lèves rebelles hors d'état de nuire. Elle est blanche et rectangulaire avec une petite orange parfaitement ronde au bout. C'est sa préférée.  
- Pas de doute, Megurine est là.  
- L-Len Kun... Commence Neru.  
- Oui?  
- Tu aimes ta soeur...

- Bah oui! Comme tu le dis, c'est ma soeur.  
- Je veux dire... Est-ce que tu aimes Rin en... Quelque chose de plus fort? Elle rougit.  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, Neru.  
Ma voix est sèche. Les autre se taisent. Ted décide finalement de rentrer en premier. Je manque de vomir. Le sol est jonché de morceaux  
détachés de corps humain, couverts de sang. Les murs noires sont éclairés par des bougies dont la cire coule sur les murs formant des paquets de formes diverses sur le sol.  
- Étonnant... Murmure Meiko en buvant une bière.  
**(NA: quel bon moment pour boire une bière Kronenbourg! Kronenbourg, la bière**  
**officielle de... / /SBAF/ /)**  
Ted cache les yeux de sa soeur d'une main et de l'autre, il la serre contre lui comme pour se rassurer lui-même. Je reste de  
marbre bien que je sois dégouté pendant que Neru me serre par la taille.

- L-Len... J'ai peur...  
Alors c'est ici qu'elle a laissé Rin? Alors qu'elle n'était qu'une innocente? Je serre les dents.  
- L'escalier Len, ne restons pas ici plus longtemps, intervient Ted.  
Teto décale lentement la main qui est devant ses yeux. Elle pleure silencieusement.  
- Dépêche alors! C'est toi l'éclaireur. Dit Meiko, une main sur les hanches, en buvant une autre bière, l'autre ayant atteint le sol.  
Ted s'exécute en trainant la petite Teto toujours en pleur derrière lui. L'étage. Un palais brillant aux miroirs.

- Elle s'amuse avec nous. Je grogne en serrant les poings.  
- Len, calme toi. Ce bâtiment ne comporte que deux étage.  
Un grésillement soudain se fait entendre. Un rire féminin, de psycopathe. Mégurine. Sa voix retentit souvent, venant de haut parleurs accrochés en hauteur.  
- Bienvenue au palais de Megurine! Un lot de surprise vous attend! Ce premier étage est vaste! Et rempli de piège, faite attention à vous!  
La voix s'éteint. Ted cours jusqu'au bout du couloir et trébuche dans une ficelle. Une enclume tombe droit vers lui. Il n'a pas l'air de l'avoir vu alors Teto Hurle en courant vers lui.

- Ted! Attention!

Teto s'est arrêtée juste à temps. L'enclume venait de s'écraser sur le crâne de tête le tuant sur le coup.  
- TEEEEEED! Hurla Teto en pleurant.  
Un rire suraiguë se fait entendre tandis que Teto s'étend sur le cadavre de son frère.  
- Iroha... Rin... Et maintenant Ted? Mais qu'a-t-elle en tête? Murmura Meiko, toujours agrippée à sa bière.  
- Teto... Chuchote Neru en se rapprochant d'elle et en la serrant dans ses bras pour la rassurer.  
Le crâne de Ted était tellement fendu que l'on pouvait distinguer un bout de son cerveau. Une marre de sang autour de sa tête, les yeux entre-ouverts.  
- T-Ted! Dit Teto entre deux sanglots.  
- Il faut sauver Iroha avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
Neru hoche la tête. Je ne peux plus retenir une larme. Pourquoi, Rin? Pourquoi tu m'as montré cette affiche alléchante? Elle n'a servi qu'à voir mes amis souffrir.  
- Len...

Neru jusqu'ici, elle aussi n'a pas versé une seule larme... Enfin Meiko aussi, mais elle, elle est saoule, c'est différent...

Allez, allons trouver c'te Luka! Hurle Meiko en jettent sur le sol sa canette de bière à coté du cadavre de celui qui avait été son ami. Teto allait s'énerver. Elle faisait bouger ses épaules, tremblante. Elle se leva d'un bond, projetant Neru sur le coté et empoignant Meiko par le col.  
- Comment ose-tu rester si indifférente à la mort de Ted? Hurle-t-elle.  
- Meiko n'est pas sobre. réplique Neru en se relevant.  
Teto se calme et lache Meiko. Nous nous pressons à la fin du couloir. Et nous tombons sur un homme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux azurs.  
- Bonjour. Bienvenue au pays des merveilles. Ma maîtresse vous attend.  
Il nous désigne une porte derrière lui... Trop facile. Nous rentrons. Une silhouette d'une femme, assise sur un fauteuil. À côté d'elle, une chose tremblante. Iroha.

Megurine fume une cigarette, les jambes croisées. Elle porte une jupe très courte, fendue sur les côté, brillante et violette. Son gros décolleté est à moitié masqué par une blouse blanche de docteur dont un seul de ses bras ne passent dans une manche. Cette blouse est ouverte et retenue par une ample ceinture bloquée à sa taille. Son sourire de psychopathe fend son visage. Ses cheveux roses sont relevés en chignon. Elle parait plus vieille que la fillette de seize ans qu'elle est en réalité... Sa tête penchée sur le coté, elle écrase sa cigarette sur la joue d'Iroha qui frémit, laissant échapper une larme. Son visage est recouvert de plusieurs brulures et sa peau pèle à plusieurs endroits.  
- Relâche-là. Dis-je en m'approchant d'elle.  
- Len fait attention! Elle est dangereuse! Me hurle Neru.  
Megurine sourit.  
- Vous savez... Je ne suis pas armée... Luki non plus, hein Luki? Sauve toi, vite!

Pendant que son serviteur, Nommé Luki, s'enfuit, je pointe mon revolver vers elle.  
- Je me rends. Dit-elle en défaisant les liens maintenant les mains d'Iroha.  
- Si facilement?  
- J'ai mes raisons. me réplique-t-elle. Il faut bien prendre sa retraite un jour.  
Elle me sourit pendant qu'Iroha se retire le baillon qu'on lui avait mis dans la Bouche. Tout comme Rin, son bras est désormais marqué d'une plaie béante. Ses mains sont également marquées de diverses coupures et de marques. Iroha tente de se lever mais s'écroule, trop épuisée et trop mal en point pour aligner n'importe quel mouvement.  
- J'ai cru que j'allait y passer... Murmure-t-elle pendant que je m'approche d'elle.  
Pendant ce temps, Neru passe les menottes à Luka en ronchonnant. Elle regarde Iroha que Len et Teto tentent de soulever. Meiko vomit dans un coin le trop de Bière qu'elle a ingurgitée puis part ramasser Ted.  
- On y va.  
Iroha a fermé les yeux. Son coeur bat lentement. Teto pleure pour Ted et pour Iroha, Neru et Meiko sont neutre et moi je suis heureux d'avoir attrapé Megurine pour lui faire payer.

**Vous avez aimé? Review?**

**Bon au début, c'était deux chapitres que j'ai mis en un parce que sinon, c'était trop court et la coupure entre les deux faisait bizare, mais je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre :D...**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ce chapitre... Je... Je me suis énervée dessus tellement j'avais du mal à l'écrire -'**

**Bah j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop merdique... J'ai fait de mon mieux...**

**Chapitre 9:**

- Rin va mieux?  
- Oui, elle pourra vous aider mais interdiction de sortir du QG pendant un moment! me répond Haku pendant que Miki pense la plaie de Iroha.  
Cette dernière dors profondément, fronçant les sourcils dès que Miki la touche.  
- Ah! Haku! C'est encore plus profond que sur Rin! Dit Miki.  
Haku hoche la tête et nous fait évacuer pendant qu'elle se tourne vers est réveillée et regarde Iroha.  
- Allez, allons interroger cette Luka! Qui s'en charge? Hurle soudainement Meiko.  
- Je vais m'en charger.  
Meiko n'allait pas faire ça correctement... Neru aurait peur et Teto pleurerais. Et Ted... N'y pensons plus. Je me dirigeais vers la cellule où on avait enfermé Luka.  
J'ouvre prudemment sa porte. Elle est tranquillement assise en train de lire un gros roman. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et ses yeux ont perdus leur lueur sadique. Je me rapproche d'elle après avoir fermé la cellule.  
- Megurine il faut qu'on parle.  
- Bien sûr. Me répond t-elle docilement.  
- Bien... Megurine, pourquoi faire tout ça?  
- Luka.

- Hein?  
- Vous pouvez m'appeler Luka, et vous, vous êtes?  
- Len. Len Kagamine.  
- Len-Kun... Je pense que la réponse à votre question est que je suis folle.  
- Vous le savez?  
- Je pense m'en rendre compte. Murmure-t-elle timidement.  
Elle n'a pas l'air folle. Elle a l'air normale. Elle parvient même à devenir jolie.  
- Je... Commence-t-elle.  
- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je reviendrai demain.  
Je sors et ferme la porte à clef. Je me frotte la tête frénétiquement. Depuis quand je trouve jolie les psychopathe moi?  
- Len... Kun...  
Neru se tient devant moi. Elle est seule et personne ne traine dans le couloir.  
- Oui, Neru?  
- Pendant la mission... J'ai...J'ai essayé de te dire quelque chose... Poursuit-elle.  
- On n'a pas finit la mission. Je la coupe en agitant la main.  
- Ah oui, bien sûre mais... Avant que je ne meurs... Enfin si jamais je meurs... J'aimerais quand même te...

-Tu ne mourras pas Neru. Je te protégerai.  
Elle rougit. Elle n'a pas du bien comprendre: Tant qu'il s'agit d'une vie humaine, je protégerai qui que ce soit.  
- Je vous protégerais jusqu'au bout, toi, Teto, Meiko, Iroha et Rin.  
- Moi... Moi aussi!  
Je lui sourit et repart vers l'infirmerie pour voir comment va Iroha.  
- Hoy Haku! Hoy Miki!  
- Len! Tu viens pour moi? Me demande Rin.  
- Pas cette fois Rinny! Tu vois, Iroha viens juste de rentrer, j'aimerais voir comment elle va!  
Tout d'un coup, les regards s'assombrirent. Miki baissa les yeux et Haku partit prendre une bière.  
- Dit lui Miki.  
Miki frotta le sol de son pied pendant que je haussais un sourcil.  
- Il va falloir l'opérer.  
- C'est grave?  
- Ses poumons... Elle a du mal à respirer... De plus, sa blessure c'est infectée... Murmure Miki, gênée.  
- Tu n'as pas répondu. C'est grave?  
- Sans te mentir: oui. Depuis que vous l'avez ramenée son état ne s'est pas stabilisé ou même amélioré. Et le fait qu'elle n'est pas été nourrit pendant environ une semaine ne fait qu'aggraver son cas.  
- C'est réparable?  
- On fait ce que l'on peut, mais on est sûres de rien.  
- Je peux la voir?  
- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, on l'a endormie.  
- Juste la voir?  
Miki soupire et m'emmène dans la salle des cas plus graves que celui de Rin. Un garçon d'une quinzaine d'annés se tord de douleur, bandés de partout. Au fond, dort profondément. Sa peau a été nettoyée mais les petites brûlures demeure. Son bras porte un bandage qui vient d'être changé étant donné le peu de sang qui le couvre.  
- Elle...  
- Iroha est très forte. Malgrès ses treize ans, elle est très mature. Cela dit, vu les blessures qu'elle a, ça m'a étonné qu'elle soit consciente quand vous l'avez ramenée...  
- Tu sais d'où vient Iroha?  
- Pas exactement. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ses parents la battait. Elle s'est enfuie et s'est réfugiée ici pour vivre encore un peu...  
- Ça explique en partie sa maturité.  
Miki hoche la tête. Elle se penche vers Iroha. Elle contemple la petite plaquette au pied du lit que Haku a récemment mis à jour.  
- Tssk... Foutue Haku! Quand décidera-t-elle d'opérer cette pauvre petite? Grogne Miki.  
- Elle ne veut pas l'opérer?  
- Elle dit que son cas est désespéré.  
- Et toi? Tu ne peux rien faire?  
- Sans son autorisation.. Non...  
- Mais alors c'est finit pour elle?  
- Non. Je vais tout faire pour convaincre Haku de tout tenter.  
- Merci Miki. Toi tu es une vraie médecin!

- Ah euh... Il n'y a pas de quoi Len! Il faut que tu parte maintenant!  
- Bien.. Merci Miki. Pour tout ce que tu fais...  
- Mais de rien. Je croit que Gumi vous a encore associé à une autre recrue.  
- Quoi encore?  
- Oui... Enfin, ça arrive souvent!  
Elle me sourit. Elle est mignonne. Je me demande quel âge elle a... Enfin, je n'ai que quatorze ans moi! Lily débarque soudainement.  
- Len Kagamine! Gumi vous appelle dans son bureau!  
- Bien. Merci Lily.  
Elle m'escorte jusqu'au bureau de Gumi. J'y suis allé souvent depuis que je suis ici...  
- Len Kagamine.  
- Bonjour Megpoid-sama.  
- La mort de Ted... Est un sujet désormais abordable...  
- Que voulez vous dire?  
- Jusqu'ici, Iroha était le leader de ce groupe.  
- Je n'étais pas au courant.  
- Et Ted le second. En attendant qu'Iroha aille mieux, je te nomme Leader de ton groupe.  
- C'est un honneur de vous servir.  
Après avoir échanger quelques politesses, je rejoins notre compartiment. Une fille devant la porte hésite à rentrer.  
- Tu cherches quelque chose?  
Elle sursaute et se retourne. Elle a de longs cheveux blonds, ondulés et des yeux bleus en amandes. Elle porte une jupe très Courte grise et des bas beiges.  
- Hum... Vous connaissez un leader du nom de Len Kagamine?  
- C'est moi.  
- Oh... Je suis la nouvelle...  
- Bienvenu.  
- Euh... Merci.  
Elle me sourit, éclairant son visage. Elle a l'ai plus sûre d'elle.  
- Je... Je remplace Iroha Nekomura ou Ted Kasane?  
- Quelle importance?  
- J'aimerais juste savoir.  
- Tu remplaces Ted Kasane.

- Oui.

En réalité, je ne sais pas. Ted est mort alors que Iroha est mourante. J'ai pris le choix le plus plausible.  
- Tu peux rentrer...  
- Oui, excusez moi...  
- Tu peux me tutoyer.  
- Excuse-moi... Len-Kun.  
- Tu t'appelles?  
- SeeU.  
SeeU me sourit et rentre dans la pièce. Elle est tout à fait on genre... Whooo! Du calme Len! Elle vient juste d'arriver! Calme toi!


	11. Chapter 10

**PADAM PADAM PADAM! Chapitre...10... Je crois... Très court mais bon... Je me rattraperais sur le prochain... Mais là j'ai pas trop le temps... C'est une semaine à Ds... Rien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai enfilé trois contrôle... Math, Physique et Anglais... Ouais! Je me suis trop éclatée! Bref, on s'en fou de ma vie toute pourrie... Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 10:**

- Bien... Je suppose que notre mission est terminée... Murmura Teto.  
- Hé! Pas si vite! Il faut encore retrouver le complice de Luka et les interrogés tout les deux.  
Teto hoche la tête. Meiko dort profondément, encore une fois de plus, elle n'est pas assez sobre pour participer à la conversation.  
- Je pense qu'avant d'interroger Megurine, nous devrions peut-être lui parler pour la comprendre. Peut-être même lui faire croire que nous sommes ses amis. Suggère SeeU en inclinant légèrement la tête, faisant virevolter ses boucles blondes.  
Belle et intelligente. Elle est comme je les aime. Stoooop. Len, ne t'emporte pas.  
- Oui. C'est une bonne idée... Teto et toi allez tenter de trouver son assistant pendant que moi j'irais lui parler...  
- Et Meiko? Demande Teto en tirant les cheveux de la nommée.  
- Elle n'est pas en état s'accomplir quoi que ce soit. Je soupire.  
Teto se lève suivit de SeeU. Je jette un regard vers Meiko et, assaillit par la pitié, je l'installe sur le canapé- plus confortable que le sol- et lui pose sur le dos une couverture. Direction: cellule de Luka.  
- Bonjour Len-Kun.  
Me dit-elle naïvement, me sautant au cou d'une joie débordante.  
- Bonjour Luka. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler.  
Luka s'arrête et boude légèrement, faisant la moue. Elle est toujours habillé de cette fine robe blanche que nous donnons aux prisonniers...  
- De quoi allons-nous parler? Dit-elle en joignant les mains, ayant retrouvé sa vivacité.  
- Nous allons parler de toi.  
- Et aussi de toi, Len-Kun?  
- Non. Pas de moi.  
- Dommage.  
- Bien. Alors commençons... Dit moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Commence par des choses banales, comme tes gouts, puis parle moi de ta vie. De ton passé, du présent et de ce que tu envisages pour le futur... Tes projets, une carrière... Tu comprends?  
- Oui. Je peux commencer?  
- Oui! Ah et une dernière chose, ne t'étonnes pas si je prends des notes.  
- D'accord.  
- Bien. Je t'écoute.  
- Je m'appelle Luka Megurine, j'ai seize ans. J'aime le rose, le thon... J'aime aussi les fouets mais seulement depuis peu... Quand j'étais petite et que je vivais encore chez mes parents, je m'étais imaginée un petit poulpe rose qui était mon meilleur ami et que j'appelais Tako Luka.  
- Quand tu vivais chez tes parents?  
- Oui... Continue-t-elle. Avant la mort de ma mère dans un accident de voiture suivit de celle de mon père, qui a été tabassé à mort. Ensuite j'ai été dans plusieurs foyers... Je crois que la meilleure famille d'accueil que j'ai connu fut celle de Akikoroid-Chan...  
Je note le nom sur le bloc-note, suivit de son adresse, donnée par Luka à ma demande.  
- Après avoir enchainer les familles d'accueil, je suis partie vivre seule dans un appartement à mes quatorze ans. Je travaillais dans un resto du coin. Après, je me suis mise en tête qu'il me fallait une passion, suite à ma discussion avec ma meilleure amie... IA... Et puis je me suis mise à adoré les armes à feu.  
- IA? Ce nom me dit quelque chose... Je murmure.  
- Oui... Elle est passée au informations, par ma faute...  
- Peux-tu développer?  
- Je m'entrainait souvent avec IA. Je tirais sur des oiseaux de vraies balles. Un jour j'ai... Commis l'irréparable... J'ai tiré sur ma meilleure amie... Et l'ai tuée... Je ne voulais pas me faire arrêter alors je me suis cachée, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait...  
- Intéressant... Je dis, de la même manière que l'aurais fait un psy.  
- Et ensuite... Ensuite... Je n'ai plus fait attention à rien. Tuer est devenu ma passion. Je ne peux pas vivre sans...  
- Bien. Ce traumatisme a été causée principalement par la mort accidentelle de IA...  
- Je n'aime pas trop l'avouer mais oui. C'est entièrement sa faute.  
- Sa faute? Je répète, sceptique.  
- Oui. C'est sa faute. C'est elle qui m'a dit que dans la vie, il fallait des buts. C'est elle qui m'a poussé vers le choix de l'arme à feu.  
- Mais tous ces meurtres sont-ils réellement sa faute?  
- Totalement. C'est de sa main qu'ils meurent...  
- Je ne pense pas. IA n'y est pour rien si vous ne vous êtes pas vendue. Si vous aviez parlé, vous n'aurez pas forcément été arrêtée. Vous auriez eut un sursis.  
- Pourquoi tu me vouvoies, Len-Kun?  
- Excuse moi. Je pense que tu ne serais pas folle si tu t'étais dénoncée.  
- Tu mens! S'emporte-t-elle.  
Elle se lève rageusement et donne un coup de pied dans le mur.  
- C'est la vérité.  
Elle se retourne vers moi et me saisit par le col de ma chemise. Me soulevant d'une force surhumaine.  
- Tu mens!  
- Ce seras tout pour aujourd'hui.  
- Ce sera surtout la dernière fois que je daigne te parler, L'en Kagamine.  
Je sors et ferme la porte. Neru? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée... Alors pourquoi elle est là?  
- Len-Kun... J'ai... J'ai... Oublies ce que je t'ai dit la dernière fois. Oublies que je t'aime.  
- Hein? Tu étais où pendant tout ce temps?  
- Je suis désolée... Les relations de travail sont interdites. J'ai été virée.  
- Hein? Mais avec qui tu as...  
- Avec qui j'ai fait quoi?  
- Enfin tu voies... Je dis en rougissant.  
- Oui, je vois. Avec Akaito, le cuisinier...  
- Ne me dis pas que...  
- Gumi nous a découvert Grace aux caméras... Elle a bien du profiter de l'acte.  
- Mais...  
- J'étais venue te dire au revoir. Je savais que tu serais la... Et surtout Len-Kun, fait attention à Luka... Et prend soin de Iroha et de Rin.  
- C-Compte sur moi.  
Elle s'éloigne, sa couette se balançant de droite à gauche. Ma vie s'émiette, je perds peu à peu les seuls amis que je possèdent...

**Vu la longueur de ce chapitre... Je serais forcée d'écrire un chapitre 10.1 pour parceque... là...**

**Sinon... Je compte sur vous pour poster des Reviews :D**


	12. Chapter 10,1

**Et là voici le chapitre 10.1 xD**

**Mais oui, ce chapitre, j'ai pris du temps à l'écrire... J'alterne fanfic et manipulation de MMD (Miku miku dance) J'aimerais bien faire une potite série un de ces jours... (j'ai été marquée par ''welcome to vocaloid'', une série MMD en anglais que j'aime particulièrement et sui est sur youtube si vous avez le courage d'aller voir*w*) **

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 10.1 :

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Neru a été virée ? Gumi ne pense-t-elle pas qu'on perd assez de membre comme ça ? Ça fait deux jours et je ne m'en remets toujours pas… Neru… Virée…

Aujourd'hui aussi, c'est moi qui dois interroger Luka. Hier elle n'était pas en état. Je me voyais mal rentrer dans sa cellule alors qu'elle déchirait les murs de ses ongles pointus. Je ne la vois vraiment pas en psychopathe. La fille que j'ai vu persécutant Iroha, ce n'était pas elle.

Je rentre dans sa cellule. Il fait froid. Pourtant je suis bien couvert. Elle ne porte qu'une robe fine. A bretelles. Elle doit avoir vraiment froid… Elle est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Comme si elle voulait récupérer sa propre chaleur.

- Bonjour Luka.

- Len-Kun… Bonjour…

Je m'approche d'elle. Elle me fait pitié. Elle a vraiment l'air de geler.

- Tu veux ma veste ?

Elle détourne le regard. Elle a de beaux yeux. Bleus. De la couleur profonde de l'abysse. Des profondeurs de l'océan. Elle a l'air d'avoir envie d'accepter ma proposition.

- Non merci.

Je sais que si elle a refusé, c'est parce qu'elle n'ose pas. Je retire donc ma veste noire et la lui pose sur les épaules. Elle redresse la tête vers moi. Et nos regards se croisent.

Elle a l'air étonnée. Etonnée que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Etonné qu'on prenne soin d'elle. Ses yeux paraissent humides. Comme si elle s'apprêtait à pleurer. Elle détourne le regard.

- Merci.

Je souris. Elle est vraiment mignonne pour une tarée…

- Luka. Je peux commencer ?

- Commencer quoi ? Je t'ai tout dis.

- J'ai d'autres questions.

- Je répète : J'ai. Tout. Dit.

- Non pas tout. Je veux en apprendre plus. Sur ton passé.

- Je n'aime pas en parler.

- Je t'en prie.

- Bien. Mais contre quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Je la regarde. Elle se décide enfin à me regarder. Elle sourit timidement. Elle se penche vers moi et se blottit contre moi. Me serre fort entre ses bras fin qui ont pourtant fait tant de ravage, tués tant de monde…

- Luka… Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Chut… Tu as dit contre tout ce que je veux. Contre tout.

Sa voix était douce. Elle me serra un peu plus fort et cala sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle saisit entre ses doigts une de mes mèches de cheveux parsèment ma nuque. Elle l'entortilla entour de ses doigts.

- Len…

- Oui ?

- Je veux bien tout te raconter… Si tout aussi tu me serre dans tes bras.

Je manque de m'étouffer. Mais je fais ce qu'elle dit. Je la serre contre moi. Elle a l'air si fragile. Si inoffensive… Après quelques minutes de silence, j'entends des sanglots. Etouffés par ma veste. Je me décale lentement. Luka pleure. Megurine, cette folle sans cœur, pleure.

- Luka… Ça va ?

- Je… Je n'ai jamais eu de vraie famille. Du moins je ne l'ai jamais réellement connue…Quand j'étais petite… J'habitais dans un orphelinat dans le centre-ville. J'ai toujours fixé le ciel en me disant qu'un jour j'y serais. Qu'un jour se sera ma maison. J'attendais chaque jour ma sentence. Je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le paradis…

Je me tais. Je la serre un peu plus contre moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure. Ça me fait du mal de la voir dans cet état.

- Et puis un jour j'ai voulu tout reprendre à zéro. Tu sais. C'est le genre de chose que tu aimes faire. Tout recommencer. Prendre un nouveau départ. Toi aussi, Len, tu as pris un nouveau départ en te mettant au service de Gumi. Toi aussi tu as fait ça parce que tu n'avais plus de famille. Mais tu sais… Ma famille, elle ne m'a pas abandonné. Peut-être qu'elle l'aurait fait mais… C'est des gens de la société qui l'ont exterminé. Devant mes yeux. Avec un pistolet. J'avais trois ans.

Elle se tait. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour combler ce vide.

- Ce… Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui.

Je commence à me lever quand elle me retient. Elle tient dans sa main la manche de ma chemise. Fermement. Elle me regarde de son regard implorant.

- S'il te plaît… Reste encore un peu…

- Je dois y aller.

- Ne me laisse pas toute seule.

Elle serre contre elle ma veste que je n'ai toujours pas reprise.

- Je te la donne si tu veux.

Elle me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- Ma veste. Je te la donne.

Elle me fait un grand sourire. Ses yeux pétillent. Comme ceux d'une enfant à qui l'ont vient d'offrir une sucrerie. Elle bondit joyeusement dans mes bras.

- Merci beaucoup, Len-Kun ! Merci infiniment !

Elle se décale rapidement et penche sa tête vers la mienne. Son front touche le mien. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Je suis figé. Par la surprise.

Elle se penche tendrement vers mes lèvres. Elle m'embrasse. Doucement, lentement… Je me laisse faire. Je me surprends même à approfondir le baiser.

Puis elle s'éloigne. Ses joues sont roses et elle fuit mon regard. En à peine une demi-heure, j'ai appris une bonne partie des facettes cachées de la folle que tout le monde connais.

Elle a l'air gênée. Elle est si mignonne comme ça. A tenter de s'échapper. Alors à mon tour, je lui rends son baiser. Elle est d'abord étonnée, puis elle place ses bras autour de mon cou. Nos langues font connaissance durant ce ballet incessant.

Il est temps de nous séparer. Si je m'absente trop longtemps, les autres risquent de s'inquiéter et de débarquer avec des armes pointés toutes sur Luka. Et je ne le veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'on la tue par ma faute. Ne serait-ce que l'on pointe son arme sur elle. Parce que maintenant, et j'en suis désormais sûr, je l'aime. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma vie. Plus qu'Iroha. Plus que Rin.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Reste encore un peu… Chuchote-t-elle.

- On aura tout le temps demain.

- Alors à demain Len-Kun.

Elle enfile ma veste et agite la main en signe d'au revoir. Je lui souris et lui dépose un baiser sur le front. Puis je sors. Je m'attendais presque à voir Neru m'attendre dans ce couloir. Comme elle m'a attendu à chaque fois que j'étais auprès de Luka. Comme si elle voulait me surveiller et me protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de Megurine.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Pourquoi je l'ai embrassé comme ça ? Pourquoi je me suis dit que je ne voulais pas la perdre ?

Je m'adosse au mur et me laisse glisser sur le sol. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains.

**Ouf, je crois m'être rattrapée sur ce chapitre. 10.1. Oui. J'ai tenu ma promesse xD… En fait le chapitre précédent était plutôt le chapitre 9.5 mais j'ai la flemme de corriger alors dîtes vous que ce chapitre est le 10. Bref, si vous avez aimé, vous devez reviewer sinon je vais venir chez vous pour vous tuer… Quoi vous savez qui je suis ? Ahahah ! Mon nom est Megurine ! /SBAF/ Excuser moi je deviens de plus en plus dangereuse =w=**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 ! J'avance, J'avance… D'après mon plan, cette fanfic sera très longue è_é**

**En fait, ce sera la plus longue que je compte écrire en tout cas… Déjà, pour ceux qui suivent Vocaloid School, il y aura entre dix et quinze chapitres… **

**Bref… Bonne lecture )**

Chapitre 11 :

Je suis dans l'infirmerie. Rin est assise sur son lit et elle pleure. Miki fixe le sol. Haku boit une bière, impassible. Moi j'essaye de rester impassible à la nouvelle que l'on vient de m'annoncer. Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi est-ce que je perds tout ?

- Elle… Elle… A commencé Miki.

- Elle est morte il y a exactement trois heures, vingt minutes et dix secondes. On ne t'a pas prévenu parce que Gumi est passée. Elle nous a donné l'ordre de ne rien dire à personne à moins que l'on nous demande où elle était. Expliqua Haku.

Des fois j'ai envie de tuer Haku. Elle boit toujours sa bière, tranquille. Quoi qu'il arrive. Quand Rin est arrivée ici, elle buvait une bière. Quand Iroha est arrivée, inconsciente, elle buvait une bière. Et maintenant que… Maintenant qu'Iroha est morte… Elle boit une bière…

- On n'a pas eu le temps de l'opérer. Continua-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas voulu l'opérer, Haku. Rectifia Miki.

- Ça ne servait à rien. Répliqua la femme médecin.

- On aurait pu la sauver.

- Elle serait morte. Ça n'aurait que fait duré ses souffrances.

- Haku, tu dis ça, tu dis ça… Mais tout ce que tu fais, c'est boire ta bière ! Hurla l'infirmière.

Haku jeta un regard noir à son assistante.

- Tu peux répéter ?

- Parfaitement. C'est de ta faute si elle est morte.

Haku saisit violemment Miki par le col et la jeta sur le mur en face d'elle. Horrifiée, Rin tenta de se lever pour voir si Miki allait bien, mais elle glissa et se tordit légèrement la cheville.

- Haku. Jusqu'ici je n'ai rien dit. Je n'ai rien fait. Mais Miki à raison.

Haku me fixa intensément. Elle me défiait. Je le voyais dans son regard.

- Toi. Tu ne peux pas le savoir ! Je m'en fou de mes patients ! Je m'en fou de les voir crever ! Si je sais ce qu'ils ont et qu'il est impossible de les garder en vie, je suis contente. La connaissance passe avant la pitié dans mon métier. Tu sais, si c'est trop dur pour toi tu peux…

Je me jetais sur elle. Tel un guépard sur sa proie. Je l'empoignais, enfonçant mes ongles dans sa peau. Je comprenais en cet instant ce qu'avait pu ressentir Luka en voyant ses parents mourir devant ses yeux.

- Len ! Me hurla Rin.

Elle resta là où elle était, tenant sa cheville dans une main et de l'autre le corps de Miki, évanouie.

- Haku ! Tu ne vois pas ce que tu fais ? Tu te fou de la vie de tes patients, grand bien te fasse ! Mais tu n'aies pas obligé de montrer ta vision aux autres ! Tu sais pourtant quelle réaction ils risquent d'avoir ! Je ne vais pas te dire tous les aspects que je déteste chez toi, parce que je sais que ça ne servirait à rien, mais je peux au moins te demander d'essayer. Même si tu t'en fou. Donne-nous un espoir.

Haku me repousse en riant.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises ça… Mais tu m'auras au moins appris quelque chose, vous autre, vous n'êtes que des idiots.

Je serais les poings. Depuis le début. Elle ne fait que de… Je ne peux plus le supporter. Je sortis donc rageusement de l'infirmerie. Rin me regarde sortir. Impuissante.

- Len… Murmure-t-elle.

Je retourne dans notre quartier. SeeU discute avec Teto et Meiko danse. Elle doit avoir un peu trop bu… Comme à son habitude.

- Len ! Comment va Iroha ? Me demande Teto.

Je n'ai pas la force de répondre. Pas la force de leur dire la vérité.

- Elle va bien. Ils l'ont opéré et elle va mieux.

- C'est formidable ! S'exclame Meiko en faisant des petits bonds.

Je leur souris. Mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, elles découvriront ce qui s'est réellement passé. J'espère qu'elles comprendront pourquoi je leur ai mentis.

- Et Rin ? Demande SeeU.

- Rin va bien. IL lui faut encore un peu de temps et elle pourra revenir.

- Combien de temps ?

- Je dirais deux ou trois jours. Et puis, il faut l'autorisation de Miki.

- Pourquoi pas celle de Haku ? M'interroge Teto, intriguée.

Je les regarde. Evidemment. Elles ne savent pas que c'est à cause de Haku qu'Iroha est morte. Elles ne savent rien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé il y a moins d'une heure.

- Je fais plus confiance à Miki.

- En attendant, Gumi nous a proposé une mission pendant que tu es allé voir Megurine. Dis SeeU.

- Quelle mission ?

- On doit retrouver l'assistant de Megurine.

Je sursaute. Retrouver son assistant ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il risque de se passer. Si Megurine retrouve son assistant, redeviendra-t-elle une psychopathe ?

**J'espère que cette fanfic ne tourne pas trop à de la bouilli… Bon bah reviewer si le cœur vous en dit ;)**


	14. Chapter 12

**J'ai rédigé ce chapitre en écoutant parade of liars… A la base c'est une musique vocaloid mais je préfère la band version :3**

**Fin c'est la première fois que je ne préfère pas une version vocaloid… D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de fandub de Russian Roulette è_é**

**Enfin bon, bonne lecture xD**

Chapitre 12 :

Il m'a été confié la mission de retrouver l'assistant de Megurine. Avec SeeU. Pendant que Meiko va surveiller Rin (j'espère qu'elle sera assez saoule pour ne pas remarquer la mort d'Iroha…) Et Teto va interroger Luka. J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira bien… J'avais promis à Luka de revenir aujourd'hui…

Je suis en ville. SeeU est derrière moi. Elle boit un soda pendant que j'essaye de retrouver le chemin désigné par Ted pour rejoindre le repaire de Megurine…

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Me demanda SeeU en jetant son gobelet dans une poubelle avoisinante.

- Non merci. Ça va aller.

SeeU hausse les épaules et me regarde tenter de retrouver mon chemin. Ça doit être marrant de me voir me tortiller dans tous les sens pour savoir quel chemin prendre.

Après quelques heures ou minutes, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas une très bonne notion du temps, nous arrivons enfin devant ce qui avait été le repaire de Luka.

- Et voilà ! Nous sommes arrivés !

- Ah bah, ce n'est pas trop tôt ! S''exclame SeeU.

Je m'attendais presque à faire de nouveau face à l'immonde spectacle de la dernière fois en ouvrant la porte. Mais la maison a été fouillé par les agents de Gumi et a été nettoyée. Je marche prudemment, suivis de SeeU.

Les miroirs qui étaient disposés au premier étage avaient été retirés, faisant place à des murs aux papiers peints déchiquetés.

- Tu sais Len. Il y a très peu de chance qu'il y ai des preuves. Ils ont tout fouillé en détails.

- Je sais. Mais ils n'ont peut-être pas tout examinés.

SeeU fronce les sourcils et nous entrons dans la salle où nous avions retrouvé Iroha. D'un côté, ce n'est pas entièrement la faute de Haku si Iroha est morte… C'est surtout celle de Megurine… Mais pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Je ne comprends toujours pas.

Et pendant que j'essaye de comprendre Megurine, je ne me comprends pas moi-même. Hier, je me suis affirmé que j'aimais celle qui avait tuée Iroha et Ted et fait du mal à Rin. Hier, j'ai affirmé que je tenais plus à elle qu'à n'importe qui. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ai-je des doutes sur mes sentiments ?

Il y encore quelques traces de sang sur le parquet. Je ne sais plus si c'est celui de Ted ou celui d'Iroha mais je ne peux m'empêcher de découper le parquet pour recueillir le sang séché dans un petit flacon.

- Len ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Pas vraiment. Je voudrais juste savoir à qui appartient ce sang…

- Ah bien…

Nous rentrons au QG de Gumi et Aoki nous saute dessus.

- Len ! SeeU ! Quelque chose d'horrible vient de se produire !

Non. Ce n'est pas possible…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est Teto…

Non. Tout mais pas ça…

- Retrouve-la à l'infirmerie.

- Mais dis-nous ce qu'il s'est passé enfin ! Hurle SeeU

- C'est Megurine qui… Commence Aoki.

Mon premier reflex est de courir vers la cellule de Luka. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Mais pourquoi agit-elle de cette manière avec les autres alors qu'avec moi…

- Luka !

Je rentre dans sa cellule. Etrange. Elle n'était pas fermée. Encore plus étrange. LA cellule est vide. Ma veste traîne sur le sol. Quelques taches de sang sur le côté. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? Je suis donc forcé de me rendre à l'infirmerie pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé.

Quand j'entre, Miki est assise à Côté de Rin.

- Alors ? Comment va Teto ?

Miki redresse la tête, surprise de me voir.

- Elle va bien. Me répond-t-elle en se levant.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Et bien… Teto s'est faîte agressée par Luka. Rien de grave vue que Megurine n'était pas armée. Quelques griffures… Et elle a essayé de l'étrangler mais Teto s'est enfuie avant. Enfin bon, rien de grave. Explique L'infirmière.

- Et où est Megurine ?

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Gumi lui fait passer des tests. Voir si son cerveau est en état ou si elle est atteinte d'une quelconque folie.

- Mais, Luka est folle, alors pourquoi le vérifier maintenant ?

- D'après Gumi, Megurine n'est pas folle dans le sens de la maladie. Elle serait juste normale. Elle est donc dangereuse. JE ne pense pas qu'elle sera interrogée en face à face de sitôt.

Mon cœur se serra. Hier, étais-ce la dernière fois que je la voyais ? Je dois la revoir.

- Merci Miki. J'irais voir Teto plus tard.

- Eh ! Mais où tu vas ?

- Je vais parler à Gumi !

Je cours jusqu'au bureau de notre boss. Je rentre sans frapper, passant devant la salle d'attente.

- Gumi ! Où est Luka ?

Gumi redresse la tête, non étonnée de me voir. Elle me sourit.

- Elle est en train de passer des tests. Mais je ne pense pas que tu continueras à l'interroger.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Nous avons retrouvé dans sa cellule une veste vous appartenant. J'ai été d'abord surprise puis j'ai compris que vous étiez alliés. Je ne vais pas te virer car tu nous as été d'une grande aide et que nous sommes en train de perdre énormément de personnel. Mais si tu continues à la voir je serais forcé de te renvoyer.

- Je ne compte pas la revoir.

C'est faux. Je ferais tout pour la voir de nouveau. Pour la serrer dans mes bras de nouveau. Pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Je ferais tout pour la faire sortir d'ici.

- Bien. C'est la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais.

- Mais qu'allez-vous faire d'elle ?

- Nous allons la remettre dans sa cellule. Et je demanderais à SeeU ou à Meiko de l'interroger.

- Ou à Rin ?

- Ou à Rin.

J'ai peut-être encore une chance de la revoir. Encore une chance. Ma dernière chance.

**Le potit Len Serait tombé amoureux de Luka ? Bah c'est un peu normal vu que c'est un Luka X Len xD Quoi ? Vous avez devinés ce qu'allait faire Len ? Oh mon dieu, moi qui croyait que personne ne devinerais jamais… Bref, si vous avez aimé, je vous en supplie, postez des reviews… (TT_TT) **

**ET VIVE PARADE OF LIARS QUI M'A INSPIRE DANS TOUT CE CHAPITRE !(Car sinon, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça… Euh… Sinon, Je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé mais pas ça xD)**


	15. Chapter 13

**NA : Ce chapitre est… Vous verrez, je ne vais pas vous gâcher le plaisirs xD**

**Bonne lecture ! )**

Russian Roulette :

Chapitre 13 :

Rin est guérie maintenant. Il faut absolument que je lui parle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais il faut d'abord que je la trouve. Miki m'a dit qu'elle était partie à la bibliothèque du QG. Je marche donc tranquillement dans le couloir. J'espère sincèrement que Luka me pardonnera ce léger retard et qu'elle ne s'énervera pas…

- Rin ! Je hurle dès que je la vois.

- Len ! On est dans une bibliothèque ! Parle moins fort ! Me réprimande-t-elle.

- Il faut absolument que je te parle.

Rin soupire.

- D'accord mais pas ici.

- Ou tu voudras.

Elle m'entraîne à l'écart de la bibliothèque où plusieurs personnes se sont déjà retournées sur nous.

- Tu veux interroger Megurine ? Je demande du tac au tac.

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Je te demande si tu comptes interroger Megurine.

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention, non.

- Rin, tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Je la regarde, implorant. Je t'en prie Rin, répond ''Oui''. Il faut que je la revoie… Même si c'est de a faute si Ted et Iroha sont morts et que Rin et Teto ont été blessées. Même si tout est de sa faute, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je veux la revoir.

- Je veux tout faire pour que tu sois heureux, Len, et tu le sais. Seulement, il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe.

- C'est compliqué. Il faudrait que je te raconte tout mais sincèrement, je n'ai pas le temps.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi.

- J'aimerais me faire passer pour toi juste quelques heures.

Rin me fixe avec des yeux ronds. J'espère qu'elle ne pense pas que j'aime me travestir ! Je rougis malgré moi.

- Je… je… Je, je, je….

Oh non ! Pas le bégaiement !

- Len, pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai un but à atteindre et je ne peux pas en…

- En restant toi-même ? Bien, je veux bien me faire passer pour toi et inverse.

Je lui saute dessus pour la serrer dans mes bras.

- Merci Rin ! Merci, merci, merci ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves la vie !

Me sauver… La vie ? J'aime Luka à ce point ? Je suis peut-être juste… Peut-être que j'en rajoute. C'est impossible que je l'aime comme ça. Elle est juste comme Rin : faible. Et je me dois de la protéger.

- Allez Len ! Allons aux toilettes pour nous changer… Me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux dans les mêmes toilettes. Celle des hommes car voire une femme dans ces toilettes est moins dérangeant que de voir un homme dans celle des femmes, visiblement.

- Allez, rentre dans cette cabine !

Elle me pousse et rentre avec moi.

- Dans… Dans la même cabine ? Tu es sûre de toi, Rin ?

- Archi-sure !

Elle me fixe dans les yeux. Ses yeux identiques aux miens. Elle défait d'abord ma queue de cheval et coiffe mes cheveux à l'aide de ses doigts. Puis elle retire ses barrettes blanches et me fixe mes mèches rebelles avec.

- Tu es mignonne, comme ça, Rin. Me taquine-t-elle.

Elle s'attache ensuite lentement les cheveux pour reproduire ma coiffure habituelle. Pui elle commence à enlever sa veste. Elle me regarde toujours. Je frissonne. Elle me retire ma veste. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a derrière la tête ?

Ma veste rejoint la sienne sur le sol. Puis elle déboutonne son chemisier, lentement, toujours ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Une fois terminé, elle retire ma chemise et ma cravate jaune. Puis elle pose ses mains froides sur mon torse et calle sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Len, toi aussi tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

Je ne réponds pas.

- Tu peux me prendre dans tes bras ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes à me demander ça ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai moi à faire ce qu'elles me demandent ? Je serre Rin contre moi. Il n'y a rien de choquant à cela, après tout c'est ma sœur. Un câlin amical de temps en temps ne fait rien.

- Len, me dit-elle en se décalant, tu peux m'embrasser ?

Amical, hein ? Comment j'ai pu être aussi naïf ?

- Rin ! On n'a pas le droit ! Tu es ma sœur !

- Si tu veux que je fasse ce que toi tu me demandes… Commence-t-elle.

Alors je n'ai pas le choix. Si je veux revoir Luka, je dois… Je dois embrasser Rin. Je dois embrasser ma sœur. A contre cœur, je rapproche mon visage du sien. Je suis dégouté par ce que je m'apprête à faire. Pourquoi Rin me demande-t-elle ça ? Aurait-elle… Des sentiments pour moi ?

Je presse mes lèvres contre les siennes et nous nous embrassons pendant un certain temps.

- Merci, Len.

Elle enfile ma chemise blanche et me met la sienne, qui est verte pâle. Puis elle me met sa veste grise et la mienne noire, sur ses frêles épaules. Enfin, La jupe. Puis les collants. Et elle qui met mon pantalon trop large pour elle. Je troque ensuite mes baskets contre ses ballerines noires qui me font mal au pied.

- Merci Rin… Tu me sauves la vie.

- Pas de quoi. Appelle-moi Len.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil. Je sais que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce qui vient de se produire mais c'était la seule solution. Un horrible gout emplit ma bouche. Un gout de honte, de regrets. Je rejoins la cellule de Luka. J'ai le droit d'y entrer, n'est-ce pas… J'espère qu'elle va me reconnaître.

- Bonjour Luka.

Elle se retourne. Pourvu qu'elle me reconnaisse.

- Toi ! Pourquoi tu es là ! Sale gosse ! Hurle-t-elle en me sautant dessus.

- Luka ! Luka ! C'est moi ! Len !

- L… Len-Kun ? Mais pourquoi tu….

- Luka, j'ai été interdit de te voir…

- j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas revenu ? C'est de ma faute ?

- Non. C'est la mienne. C'est moi qui t'ai prêté ma veste alors que je savais que cela m'étais interdit. Pardonne-moi, Luka.

- C'est de ma faute.

- Non, pas du tout…

- C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas agressé Teto, ils n'auraient pas trouvés ta veste et… Et…

Elle fond en larme, impuissante. Je la prends dans mes bras et la serre fort contre moi.

- J'ai eu si peur, Len ! J'ai eu si peur ! Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait… Tout ce test horrible que j'ai dû endurer… J'aurais tant aimé que tu sois là…. Ça m'aurait été plus facile de te voir…

- Je suis désolé Luka.

Je desserre mon étreinte pour la regarder. Elle est si belle. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de goûter de nouveau ses lèvres.

- Je m'en veux Luka.

- Tu as de quoi t'en vouloir, Len Kagamine.

Oh non. Je me retourne. Gumi.

- Tu es viré, Len Kagamine.

- Comment vous…

- J'ai eu la délicieuse idée d'installer des vidéos de surveillance et des micros pendant que Luka passait des tests. Je suis désolée, moi aussi, de te dire que tu ne pourras plus jamais la voir. Retourne dans ta vie de misère et meurt en paix, dans la crasse des égouts. Bonne chance, Len Kagamine.

Je ne veux pas lâcher Luka.

- Len… Murmure-t-elle.

- Si tu t'opposes à nous, Kagamine, tu risques bien pire que le renvoi.

- Len… Dit-elle plus fort.

Un dernier regard vers elle. Elle pleure encore. Silencieusement cette fois-ci.

- Ne résiste pas, Kagamine.

Je vois dans le regard de Luka cette petite lueur qui dit : '' Ne me laisse pas !''

Pourtant, je sais que tout sera pire si je ne bouge pas. Je me lève, je ne voulais pas cela.

- Ah ! Et ce serait bien si tu pouvais rendre ses vêtements à ta sœur.

Je serre les poings.

- Bien. Megpoid-Sama.

Je regrette. Tout est de ma faute. Parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort… j'ai perdu celle en qui je tenais le plus.

**NA : C'est la seule fanfiction où j'aime écrire des chapitres longs !**

**En fait c'est celle que j'aime le plus écrire =w= **

**Il faut que j'avance aussi sur mes autres fanfics : 3**

**Bref, Compote et crevettes pour tous !**


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 ! Je suis inspirée ces temps-ci mais ce chapitre me parait… Moins bien que les autres… Bon bah… Bonne lecture )**

Russian Roulette :

Chapitre 14 :

J'ai rassemblé mes affaires et rendues à Rin son uniforme. Elle sait que je suis allée voir Luka. Tout le monde le sait, Gumi ne s'est pas fait prier pour le dire à tout le monde. Maintenant, je vais retourner dans mon trou paumé. Je vais encore aller à des bars différents, je vais encore vider les poches des passants… Et qui sais, peut-être qu'un jour… Qu'un jour je retrouverais Luka ? Comme ça en claquant des doigts ? Je suis stupide. Si je ne fais rien, jamais je ne pourrais la retrouver.

Il faut que je me trouve un endroit pour dormir cette nuit. Je me dirige d'instinct. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais c'est là où sera ma place… Certainement. Un parc. Je reconnais cet endroit. Je passe devant un banc. J'ai l'impression qu'on appuie sur ma cage thoracique pour tenter de la briser. Je ferme les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvre, en face de moi, Luka, triste.

- Luka ?!

Je rêve ? Je me frotte les yeux. Personne. Je suis seule. Il est tard et la nuit commence à tomber. C'est à cette heure-ci qu'on allume les lampadaires. Je continue de marcher. La cabane. La planque de Luka. Et si je dormais ici cette nuit ? Oui, bonne idée…

Je me dirige vers la planque. Il y a de la lumière à l'intérieur. Eclairé par une bougie, une silhouette ondule.

- Impossible… Je murmure.

Pourtant, j'ai beau me dire que c'est un mirage, la lumière demeure. Je ne veux pas me risquer à entrer dans la cabane… Il faut que j'observe. Discrètement, je cours. Je ne m'arrête que lorsque je suis à L'abri, derrière un buisson. Et si c'était… Et si c'était Luki ?

Je me décide finalement à rentrer dans la cabane. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, non ? Lorsque j'entre, une odeur de sang. Pas encore… Pourquoi il aurait…

- Tiens, un visiteur… Dit Luki en se retournant vers moi.

- Bon… Bonjour…

- Tiens je te reconnais… Tu es un de ceux qui ont arrêté Luka… Elle s'est échappée et tu les recherches ? Je ne sais rien… Mais toi, quelque chose m'en dis que tu en sais beaucoup.

Je tente de rester placide mais je frissonne tout de même.

- Je… Luka ne s'est pas échappée. J'arrive à articuler.

Il parait d'abord étonné puis il sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Vraiment ? Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

Je souris. Je… Je vais tout faire pour la revoir encore et encore.

- En réalité, je me suis pris d'amitié avec Luka.

- Tiens donc… Et ?

- Et on a découvert notre relation.

- De l'amitié tu dis… Et qu'est-ce qui me force à te croire ?

- Tu peux croire ce que tu veux. J'ai été viré.

- C'est vrai que tu ne portes plus l'uniforme…

Exact. Je porte les mêmes vêtements qu'avant d'être engagé chez Gumi. Ils sont un peu sales mais c'est tout ce que j'avais.

- Je voudrais juste la retrouver. Je continue.

- Mais retrouver qui ?

- Luka. Je voudrais la revoir.

- Plus que de l'amitié ?

Comment a-t-il deviné ? Je n'ai pas dû être assez discret. Mon silence montre qu'il a raison.

- Hé, hé… Tu me plais bien, P'tit gars !

- Vous êtes d'accord pour m'aider à la retrouver ?

- Non. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Moi aussi je suis recherché.

Il s'écarte légèrement et je découvre sur le sol un corps. Une femme. Ses cheveux blonds immaculés de sang, son visage tordu dans une dernière expression de douleur. Cette vision me donne encore plus la nausée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? Choqué ? C'est mon métier tu sais. Ricane-t-il.

Je frémis. Est-ce ce qui m'attend ?

- Et dans mon métier, pas de pitié… Holà, t'es pâle comme un linge ! Un petit remontant te ferait du bien !

Il verse dans un verre de la bière –du moins un alcool qui y ressemble- et me la tend. Je saisis son cadeau et boit deux grosses gorgées. Pas parce que je pense que ça me fera du bien mais parce que j'ai soif et que ma gorge me brule.

- Tu sais quoi, si tu me rends quelques petits services, je veux bien te présenter quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à libérer Luka. Evidemment, tu me la ramèneras dès qu'elle sera libre. Elle ne peut pas vivre sans son grand-frère !

- Grand-frère ?

- Elle ne t'a pas dit ? Luka est ma sœur jumelle. Même si elle le nie souvent.

Luka ne m'en avait pas parlé. Je déglutis avec peine. L'angoisse monte en moi.

- Quel genre… Quel genre de service je dois vous rendre ?

- Des services comme… Tuer des gens…

Un frisson me parcourt le dos. Moi ? Devenir un meurtrier ?

- Mais évidemment, si tu refuses, au lieu de faire des victimes, tu en deviendras une.

Si je comprends bien, j'accepte ou je meurs… Luka n'a même pas sa place dans ce marché.

- Je…

- T'es obligé d'accepter, gamin. Sauf si tu préfères la mort.

- Je… j'accepte.

- T'as raison gamin, c'est une bonne décision ! Et maintenant qu'on fait partie de la même équipe… Peut-être bien que on peut tout partager… Enfin quand je dis tout partager c'est que tu me donnes la moitié de tes bénéfices si tu voles des gens et moi je t'offre un endroit où dormir et de quoi manger. Ça te va ?

Je hoche la tête. Il sourit. Pour Luka… Pour Luka je veux bien devenir un meurtrier. Pour Luka, je veux bien m'allier à cet homme dégoutant qui dit être son frère… Je veux faire tout pour la retrouver. Luka… Attends-moi…

**NA : ça ne sent pas le désespoir ? Len va-t-il arriver à retrouver Luka ? Suspens ! Je vous souhaite de la compote crevetteuse à tous!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Ouié ! J'aime ce chapitre ! Il devait finir comme ****ça ****donc il est un petit peu court mais je suis fière de ce chapitre ! Hey SwordsgirlJackie ! Je te le dédie tiens, même si je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment le temps ces temps-ci ^^**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Ça fait maintenant six mois. Six mois que je suis un meurtrier. Six mois que je suis au service de Luki Megurine, éliminant tous ceux qu'il méprise.

J'en ai presque oublié ma vie d'avant, à force d'ôter la vie des autres. Tout. J'ai tout oublié. Sauf _elle._ Sauf Megurine. Sauf Luka.

Aujourd'hui encore, j'ai tué un vieux débris à la gare. Juste parce qu'il voulait du mal à Luki. Ou peut-être parce qu'il avait des dettes… Ils se ressemblent tous. Tous pareils. Tous sans importance. Pauvre gars quand même. Ils sont innocents et mort dans une fin atroce généralement. Celui-là a été jeté sous les rails d'un train. Son corps est en charpie désormais… j'ai aussi tué le seul témoin. Un agent de ménage. D'un bon coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Là, je suis dans un bar. Je bois. Avant, je n'aimais pas vraiment l'alcool. On s'était fait la promesse avec Rin de ne jamais se saouler. Luki m'a… Enlevé cette promesse disons.

Je me tourne vers deux hommes en uniformes. Des agents de Gumi, sans aucun doute. Je ne regrette pas vraiment cette époque en elle-même. Peut-être un peu mes amis…

Ils parlent. Ils ont l'air de tenir une conversation animée. Discrètement, je me lève et me dirige près du présentoir à journaux, près de leur table, faisant semblant de choisir quelque chose à lire. Ainsi, je peux entendre ce qu'ils se disent.

- T'as entendu ?

- Oui ! Tout le monde en parle au QG ! Cette Megurine, là !

Je sursaute. Il parle d'elle ? De Megurine ? Ils parlent de Luka ? Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle va bien ?

- Oui… Il paraît qu'ils avaient fini de l'interroger…

Après six mois, ils ont enfin finit ? S'ils m'avaient gardé à leur service, ce serait fini depuis longtemps. Je me demande si Luka se sent seule. Moi au début je ne pensais qu'à elle. Depuis peu, ça s'est calmé.

- Et Gumi était satisfaite, hein ?

- Plutôt, oui. Elle a demandé à ce qu'on exécute la fille.

- Sérieux ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle s'est évadée !

Evadée ? J'ai envie de courir partout et de la chercher jusqu'à la trouver. Néanmoins, je dois rester. Et les écouter. Deux minutes… EXECUTE ?

- Ouais… Et ce n'est pas tout ! Le vieux de la gare ouest, et l'agent de ménage…

Oh non…

- On dit que c'est elle qui les a assassinés !

Merde. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- S'ils la retrouvent… Commença le premier.

- Ah ! Mais ils l'ont retrouvé !

Quoi ? Oh non… Pas ça…

- Vraiment ? Ça a l'air marrant ce que vous dîtes !

Ils se retournent vers moi, surpris. Je leur souris bien qu'au fond de moi, je sois vraiment nerveux.

- Luka Megurine, hein ? C'est moi qui l'interrogeais avant d'être viré…

- Ah mais oui ! Je vois qui tu es ! Len ! Le petit traître !

Quoi ? Tout le monde me connaît ? Mais bien sûr, Gumi à du le dire à tout le monde en me citant comme ''mauvais exemple''. Elle est ridicule, elle croit jouer le boss sans pitié mais en réalité, elle est juste en manque d'affection. (**NA : Len est énervé, hein xD)**

- Exact ! C'est bien moi !

Je souris et m'assois à côté d'un des deux.

- Comment va Luka ?

- Ah ça ! T'es pas au courant ?

Hein ? Je devrais y savoir quelque chose moi, de leurs histoires confidentielles et connues uniquement par les meilleurs agents ?

- C'est dans tous les journaux ! Tout le monde en parle !

- Hein ?

- Bah oui ! Luka va être exécutée en public ! Elle l'a bien mérité, hein ? Depuis le temps que tout le monde veut sa mort.

Je me lève d'un bond, m'appuyant sur la table du plat de mes mains.

- Exécutée…en public ?

- Ouais ! Ils vont la pendre sur la place ! Dit-il joyeusement.

- Quand-ça ? Dis-je en tentant de cacher mon inquiétude.

- Demain, à 17 heures ! Sois-là ! On compte sur toi pour assister à la mort de ton amante !

- Profite bien de son dernier soupire ! Ricane l'autre.

Je souris et explose de rire.

- J'y serais ! Comptez sur moi !

Je vais la tirer de là. Quoi qu'il arrive, je la protégerai.

**NA : Vila ! Reviewer et compote pour tous !**


	18. Chapter 16

**NA : J'ai écrit ce chapitre seule dans ma chambre, mon cahier de techno me déprimant trop alors voilà. C'est pas très long mais c'est toujours ça. Anya ! Il faut que j'écrive la suite de yandere maintenant^^)**

Russian Roulette :

Chapitre 16 :

Luka va se faire exécuter et je n'arriverais peut-être pas à temps pour la sauver. Je ne sais pas si je devrais avertir Luki mais pour le moment, je ne pense qu'à elle et à ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Mon cœur martèle ma poitrine. J'ai mal, je suis à bout de souffle mais je continue de courir. Luka m'attend.

Quand j'arrive sur la place, j'observe tout autour de moi. Une foule immense est attroupée autour de ce qui semble être une estrade.

- Luka ! Je hurle.

Ma voix est recouverte par les bavardages du peuple, de stupides potins que je juge vite inutiles. Je crie encore et encore, tentant de me frayer un chemin. Ma gorge est sèche, ma voix se brise mais je continue de crier, bousculant tout le monde sur mon passage. J'arrive enfin au premier rang. Beaucoup de gens me fixent.

- Il n'est pas bien celui-là !

- Quel sans-gêne.

Mais je n'écoute plus leurs reproches. Deux gardes montent de chaque côté de l'estrade. Un troisième arrive et attache une corde avant de repartir après avoir salué le peuple, fier de sa prestation. Gumi arrive enfin et se poste face à son audience pour faire un discours.

- Chers citoyens, chères citoyennes. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Celle que nous redoutions tous, Megurine Luka, va se faire exécuter. Est-ce que rendre son dernier soupir pardonnera tous ses crimes ? Certainement pas. Il n'y a rien de pire que les meurtres à répétition. Il y a moins d'une semaine, elle a encore tué. Une minute de silence pour les deux victimes.

Je tremble. La minute me semble durer une éternité. Je me déteste. Pourquoi je ne trouve pas le courage de dire la vérité ? Pourquoi je ne trouve pas le courage de dire que c'était moi le tuer ? Pourquoi je ne veux pas la sauver ? Pourtant, même si j'ai peur, elle doit être bien plus terrifiée que moi. Car sa mort est proche. Trop proche.

Gumi termine son discours. Je n'ai pas écouté la fin. Je suis paralysé et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir afin de trouver un plan pour sortir Luka de là. L'assemblée frappe joyeusement des mains et acclame Gumi qui retourne sur le bord de la scène. SeeU monte ensuite suivie de Teto. Toutes les deux tiennent fermement Luka dont les poings sont solidement attachés. Le visage de la condamnée et baissé, dissimulé par ses cheveux en bataille. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont moins roses qu'avant. La teinture a dû partir.

- Lu… Ka… Je murmure, troublé.

Elle redresse le visage. Sa peau est pâle comme si son âme avait déjà quitté son corps. Ses yeux fatigués montrent le contraire, implorant les spectateurs de sa mort. D'énormes cernes forment des poches bleuâtres sous ses yeux. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Luka fait peur. Ça me fait du mal de l'avouer.

A l'instant même où elle se dirige vers la corde, nos regards se croisent. Elle a toujours ces yeux bleus magnifiques. Ça me rassure un peu. Elle n'a pas tant changé que ça. Elle sourit faiblement. Puis en voyant mon trouble, plus fortement, tordant son visage en un rictus terrifiant.

Teto allait lui passer une corde autour du cou. Une larme roula sur ma joue. Au moment où j'allais les arrêter et leur dire toute la vérité, Luka fit ce que je redoutais depuis le départ. Elle donna un puissant coup de genou dans le ventre de la pauvre petite Teto qui s'écrasa faiblement sur le sol. Les deux gardes se tournèrent vers elle et pointèrent sur elle leurs armes. Gumi fronce les sourcils.

Luka donne un coup de poing de ses deux mains, toujours liées, dans le visage de SeeU. Un coup si fort qu'elle valse sur les pavés de la place. Puis Luka part d'un rire aigu avant de se mettre à courir, prenant une balle dans le bras, une autre dans la jambe. Elle s'évade, laissant derrière elle une trainée de sang.

Choqué, j'observe les gardes se mettre à sa poursuite, Gumi retourner au QG frustrée, Miki se précipiter pour aider ceux qui avaient été mes amis autrefois, et Haku fumer tranquillement une cigarette, accroupie près de l'estrade. La foule terrorisée n'osait plus bouger.

Je bousculais de nouveau tout le monde jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'arrête. Me tenant fermement par le bras. Je me retournais, légèrement nerveux, pensant que c'était un des gardes du café. Luki. Je suis un peu soulagé.

- Toi aussi tu étais au courant ? Me demande-t-il en secouant mon bras.

Je ne réponds rien et tente de le dégager. Sa force est phénoménale, impossible de le faire lâcher prise.

- Ecrase moucherons. Elle est cuite, tu le sais tout comme moi, on ne peut plus rien faire.

- Je fais ce que je veux. Répliquais-je en l'affrontant du regard.

- Alors va te faire tuer. Me dit-il en souriant sarcastiquement.

Il me lâche et je me mets à courir. Je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas m'avoir retenu. Je sais que derrière son sourire se cachait de l'inquiétude. Il s'inquiète pour Luka et peut-être aussi pour moi.

J'allais la sauver. Il le fallait. Et je n'ai qu'une seule chance. Comme on dit, ça passe ou ça casse.

**NA : Ah oui mon Lenou, mais ça fait déjà deux fois qu'elle te passe sous le nez^^**

**Len : Nyon, cette fois c'est pour de bon !**

**Moi : C'est ça, c'est ça, on y croit tous.**

**Len : TT_TT**

**Moi : en même temps t'es qu'un shota. Les shota ça fait quoi, hein ?**

**Len : Bah… ça fait… C'est mignon ? :D**

**Moi : Euh… On va dire ça. Salut tout le monde et bonne fin de soirée ! (pour moi il est 20h18 donc oui on est en soirée :D)**


	19. Chapter 17

Russian Roulette :

**NA : Long chapitre ! Yahou ! Je suis trop contente là, certainement parce que je viens d'apprendre que j'avais réussi mon exam de solfège ! (le solfège ? ça craiiiiint ! N'en faîtes ****jamais ****!) J'ai écrit ce chapitre il y a quelques semaines en permanence, parce que c'est la fin de l'année et qu'en permanence, j'ai rien d'autres à faire (j'alterne fanfiction et dessin mais là j'avais envie d'écrire :D) **

**En réponse à la review de Plume-De-Yume : Oui je sais, d'habitude je te réponds par PM, d'ailleurs je crois que je t'ai répondu par PM sur cette review (eh oui, je suis désolée, je ne réponds pas à toutes les reviews… Je suis pitoyable… Oui je sais TT_TT) Bref bref. J'explique pourquoi cette fanfiction, sur la chanson Russian Roulette, fait beaucoup de chapitre qui n'ont rien à voir avec la chanson Russian Roulette. (la logique de ce monde…) Au début, le prologue devait être une sorte d'OS… Mais j'avais déjà une idée d'un Len X Luka pour une autre fanfic (parce que j'aime bien ce couple et que je ferais d'autre fanfic dans ce genre là…) et dans cette fanfic, Luka devait être une tueuse et j'ai assemblée l'OS au début de la fanfic… ça rendait assez bien alors j'ai éloigné de moi l'idée d'un OS… Donc l'imagination ne me vient pas directement de la chanson Russian Roulette^^ (bien qu'à chaque chapitre écrit, j'écoute la chanson… Seulement parce que je l'adore… C'est la deuxième chanson la plus écoutée sur mon IPod… La première étant Karakuri Burst xD) Bref, bref… Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 17 :

Je suis vainement la traînée de sang laissée par Luka. Au fond de moi, je sais que j'arriverais sûrement trop tard et que les gardes seraient arrivés avant moi. Je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge et la peur monter en moi.

J'entends alors quelqu'un crier mon prénom. La voix est étouffée et je n'arrive pas à identifier celui qui l'a émise. Est-ce Luka ? Je m'aperçois que la voix vient de derrière moi. Je m'arrête subitement et je me retourne.

- Len !

Je reconnais légèrement ce timbre de voix. Sucrée et douce, la voix à l'air inquiète. J'identifie enfin la voix. C'est Miki. Le stress et la nervosité m'empêchent de penser que sa présence ici est anormale.

Elle m'attrape fermement le bras et m'emmène dans une ruelle sur un côté de la route qu'a suivie Luka.

- Miki ! M'ai qu'est-ce que…

- Ils t'ont repéré ! Ils sont à ta poursuite. Me chuchote-t-elle d'une voix à la fois rapide et apeurée.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu venue jusqu'ici ?

Miki est essoufflée, sa poitrine se soulève rapidement. Elle a dut courir longtemps et du plus vite qu'elle pouvait. De plus, sa jupe moulante et ses chaussures à talons ne sont pas très adaptés à une course.

Elle ne répond pas tout de suite à ma question, tentant de ralentir sa respiration. Je me penche vers elle, inquiet.

- Miki ?

Elle redresse soudainement la tête et me regarde. Ses yeux trahissent un sentiment indéchiffrable, mais présent. Je sais qu'elle me cache quelque chose, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce que c'est.

- Je voulais que tu sois au courant… Commence-t-elle.

Mon regard se plonge dans le sien.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils te tuent, poursuit-elle, accélérant son débit de paroles. Je voulais te revoir. Je voulais te sentir près de moi. Et tout ça parce que…

Elle fait une pause de quelques secondes qui me parait interminable. Elle baisse les yeux, tripotant la fermeture de son blouson d'une main, signe qu'elle est mal à l'aise. Je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle s'apprête à m'annoncer quelque chose.

- Tout ça parce que… Murmure-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Elle redresse son regard, ses yeux fixant les miens.

- Parce que je t'aime, Len. Termine-t-elle d'une voix tout à coup plus assurée.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire ni quoi faire. Pendant que je suis là, avec Miki, Luka risque de se faire tuer. Chaque minute pourrait être fatale. Je ne dois pas perdre mon temps mais je demeure immobile.

- Miki, je…

- Fais attention à toi. Me coupe-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Je sais qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Je me sens mal pour elle mais je sais que je suis impuissant.

- Vas la sauver, mais ne meurs pas s'il te plaît… Me murmure-t-elle.

Je fais alors ce qui me semble le mieux pour elle. Je reste silencieux et lentement, je me rapproche d'elle et la prend dans mes bras.

Elle tremble et sa peau est froide. Je la serre fortement contre moi, j'aimerais pouvoir réchauffer son cœur brisé. Quand je la lâche, je vois rouler une larme sur sa joue. Elle l'essuie d'un revers de main avant de me sourire. C'est sur ce sourire et cette étreinte que je lui fais mes adieux.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque j'arrive au bout de la piste laissée par Luka, elle n'est pas là. Deux cadavres traînent sur le sol, dépouillés de leurs armes.

Je me rapproche d'eux pour les examiner plus en profondeur. La chemise de l'un est déchirée, certainement pour se faire des bandages. Aucune trace de Luka. Elle s'est enfuit, et je ne sais pas où. J'ai encore raté ma chance de la protéger.

Au fond, j'ai été naïf. Luka sait très bien se défendre seule. Un bouclier comme moi ne lui servirait absolument à rien.

Luka est forte et je suis faible. C'est pour ça que je l'aimais. C'est pour ça que je l'aime.

- Len ! Hé ! Par ici !

La voix vient d'en haut. Je reconnais cette voix, féminine mais légèrement rappeuse. La voix d'une fumeuse.

- Luka ?

Je lève les yeux. Perchée sur un toit, Luka me fixe de ses yeux bleus océan. Je la rejoins après quelque escalade. La première chose que je fais, c'est la prendre dans mes bras. Elle ne résiste pas, alors je resserre mon étreinte. Je la sens aussi fragile qu'auparavant, comme si le moindre poid pouvait la briser. Elle me serre fort. Ses petits doigts fins s'enfoncent au creux de mon dos.

Elle s'écarte. Je la détaille en profondeur. Ses cheveux sont d'un rose un peu plus pâle et le sommet de son crâne est dépourvu de teinture, découvrant des cheveux blonds scintillant. Même si elle a l'air fatiguée, elle est comme avant. Elle n'a pas changé et ça me rassure.

Nos regards se croisent. Ses yeux attentifs ne montrent aucune peur. Pendant une minute que j'aurais voulu voir durer une éternité, nous nous fixons. Ses lèvres se posent enfin sur les miennes dans une douceur exagérée. Le baiser timide se transforme vite en baiser passionné.

Lorsque cet instant de bonheur se termine, son regard se plonge de nouveau dans le mien.

- Je t'aime Len. Je t'aime encore. Me murmure-t-elle entre ses sanglots.

- Moi aussi Luka. Je t'aime encore.

Je la serre fermement contre moi, décidé à ne pas la laisser s'enfuir. J'ai peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle me laisse ici, maintenant, pour toujours. J'ai peur que cette fois sois la dernière et que je ne puisse plus jamais la revoir.

Notre étreinte est interrompue par un coup de feu sourd. Il ne vient pas de très loin. Je repense alors à Miki que j'ai laissé seule, sans défense, dans une ruelle à découvert. Et si jamais elle avait décidé de ne pas laisser passer les gardes… Une vision de son corps frêle, tordu en une pause mortuaire, me vient à l'esprit.

- Je… Je dois y aller…

- Déjà ? S'étonne-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle m'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me laisser partir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à courir. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça de mes journées. Courir. Encore et encore. Sans arrêt. Dans toutes les directions envisageables.

La ruelle n'est pas très loin. J'espère que Miki va bien mais, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

La ruelle, elle est vide. Il n'y a personne. Je manque de continuer à courir mais une odeur de sang effleure mes narines. Je me rapproche de la ruelle. L'odeur se fait plus forte, en devenant écœurante. Une tâche de sang s'étend sur le sol. Un sang frais qui a du couler ici il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

- Miki…

J'espère qu'elle va bien, que ce sang n'est pas le sien. Mais je réalise vite que si c'était celui des gardes, Miki ne se serait pas embêtée à déplacer les cadavres. De plus, Miki est inoffensive. Elle n'ôte pas la vie mais la sauve. Elle n'était même pas armée…

Je me sens coupable. Luka va bien et n'a pas eu besoin de mon aide. Miki est blessée, peut-être morte. L'idée de la protéger n'a même pas effleurée mon esprit !

Je me sens coupable parce que, elle, j'aurais pu la sauver. Parce que, elle, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

**NA : Super ! J'aime bien ce chapitre par ce qu'il est assez long… J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, j'aime bien écrire cette fanfiction en fait^^ J'attends vos avis ! (vous me connaissez, je suis une accro aux reviews/PM… )**

**Petites nouvelles : Si ça vous intéresse… J'ai commencé l'écriture d'un manga( shoujo), avec une amie, et je posterais pendant les grandes vacances sur ce site-là : fr/ **

**L'héroïne s'appelle Ringo ( ça veut dire Pomme en japonais…) et j'ai choisis ce nom car ça ressemble à Rin et que le surnom de Ringo sera Rin è_é **

**Bref, je vous mettrais au courant de quand je le posterais si ça vous intéresse^^**

**Bisous compoteux à tous !**


	20. Chapter 18

**Allez hop ! Nouveau chapitre ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'aimais tous les couples avec Len. Len X Rin, Len X Luka, Len X Gumi et Len X Neru, Len X Iroha, Len X Miki, Len X Teto… Dans cette fanfiction, il pourrait être avec n'importe qui, ça passerait… C'est bizarre non ? Après ce n'est peut-être que moi et mon esprit tordu xD**

Russian Roulette :

Chapitre 18 :

Je retourne sur la place désormais déserte. Teto est assise dans un coin, la main munie d'un sac remplit de glace qu'elle a posée sur son œil virant au noir. A côté d'elle, SeeU se tient le ventre en ruminant. Teto redresse la tête, ayant visiblement entendu un bruit. Ses yeux se durcissent à ma vue.

- Kagamine ! Tout est de ta faute ! Cria-t-elle en se levant.

Sans montré ma tristesse et ma déception je me rapproche lentement d'elle, impassible.

- Ne m'approche pas ! Tu nous as trahis ! Tu…

Sa voix se brise. Je continue d'avancer.

- Tu as préféré cette folle à nous, on était tes amis ! Poursuit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Tu es toujours mon amie Teto.

Pendant un instant elle se tait. Je tente de la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repousse violemment.

- Tu t'en fiches de nous. Si on était vraiment tes amis, tu aurais eu un peu de culpabilité pour Ted et tu aurais protégé sa sœur !

- Teto… Je suis désolé…

- Si tu avais respecté Gumi et que tu n'avais pas écouté uniquement ta petite personne, on n'en serait pas là Len.

Teto me parle avec dureté. Sa voix est plus grave qu'avant. Elle a changé. Elle a murit depuis la mort de son frère. Elle me fait presque penser à Iroha. Forte dans ses décisions et toujours droite.

- Teto, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Tout le monde fait des erreurs…

- Tout le monde fait ses choix. Je le sais. Mais tu m'as déçu Len. Depuis… Depuis la mort d'Iroha, tu n'es plus le même… Tu nous fais perdre tout le monde. Ted, Iroha, et maintenant… Miki.

- Elle est…

- Morte ? Oui. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais elle hurlait ton prénom avant de lâcher son dernier soupire. Haku aurait pu la sauver. Mais elle s'était trop saoulée.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait… Elle m'a…

- Elle t'a dit quelque chose, tu t'es emporté et tu l'as tuée ?

- Non… Elle m'a dit d'aller sauver Luka… Qu'elle voulait que je sois sain et sauf et… Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Teto demeure un instant surprise et me fixa.

- Len… J'ai été idiote… Tu… Il y avait une raison à tout ça… N'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Ne dis pas non. J'essaye de te trouver une excuse et de te pardonner.

- Oui. Il y a une raison. J'aime Luka.

- Cette psychopathe ?! S'insurge Teto, accompagné d'une SeeU Bouche-bée.

- Elle n'a rien d'une psychopathe. Elle est sensible et inoffensive…

- Inoffensive ? Combien de personne a-t-elle tué à ton avis ! Réplique SeeU en rejoignant Teto.

Je reste un moment sans pouvoir parler ni bouger. J'étais aveuglé par Luka. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Quand je suis avec elle, je suis certain de mon amour pour elle mais quand je suis seul… Quand les autres me parlent d'elle, j'ai l'impression qu'ils parlent d'un horrible monstre.

- Len… Je veux bien te pardonner si tu reviens au service de Gumi. Propose Teto, avec un ton de défi.

- Je… Je ne peux pas Teto… Si je reviens… Je vais devoir m'occuper de Luka et la… La voir se faire tuer par mes amis…

- Len, tout va bien se passer. Je te promets qu'on ne fera aucun mal à Luka.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour vous.

Je me retourne en sursautant. Luka ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? C'est du suicide ! Luka s'approche lentement de moi.

- J'ai tout entendu, Len. Alors comme ça, cette Miki t'aimait. C'est pour ça que tu culpabilisais quand tu as entendu le coup de feu ? Le fait qu'elle soit morte n'est pas une si mauvaise chose alors. Je n'aime pas la concurrence.

J'ai envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. Peut-être parce que Miki est morte. Ou bien parce que Luka a débité ces choses horribles devant ceux qui venaient d'accepter qu'elle pouvait être normale.

Je vois SeeU se crisper et tenter de se maîtriser. Je ne veux pas la regarder. Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça devant elles.

- Len. Regarde-moi.

Je redressais la tête et après une longue respiration, je pris mon courage à deux mains et plongeait mon regard dans le sien.

- Tu m'aimes ? Hein Len, tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

La personne que j'aime. Je revois d'abord une image d'Iroha, toute souriante. Puis une image de Miki dans la ruelle. Et enfin, elle. Luka.

- Tu m'aimes ? Réponds !

- Je…

Teto me fixe de ses yeux implorants. Des yeux qui veulent dire : ''Oublie-la Len, dis ''non'' ! Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi !'' Mais malgré ce message silencieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de dire que c'est elle que j'aime. Parce que même si ce n'est pas ce que je veux, c'est la vérité.

- Oui Luka. Je t'aime. Pour le moment.

Elle esquisse un sourire et me saute au cou.

- Enfin Len ! Je te retrouve enfin !

Elle me serre fort contre elle. Elle redevient la petite fille inoffensive dont je suis tombé amoureux. Et cette Luka-là, c'est la seule qui m'intéresse. La seule qu'il faut garder en vie.

**OMG ! J'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est chiant à lire (oui parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose et qu'en plus Len est con dedans U_U) Allez ! A la prochaine ! Et reviewer pleaaaase )**


	21. Chapter 19

**NA : Alors voilà encorrrrrrre un chapitrrrrrre…. Rrrrrrr…. Avec au début le premier POV Rrrrrrin de cette fanfiction… Et une surrrrprrrise dans ce chapitrrrrre que j'espère vous plairrrrrrrra. Grrrrh Bisou de la panthèrrrre que je suis…**

Russian Roulette

Chapitre 19 :

Je n'ai pas revu Len depuis qu'il a été viré. Il ne m'a donné aucune nouvelles de lui. Et maintenant, d'après Teto, il rejoindrait de nouveau l'équipe et serait dans le bureau de Gumi à l'instant même ? Je refuse d'y croire. C'est impossible qu'il est le culot de revenir la tout de suite maintenant.

- Rin-Chan !

Je me retourne. C'est Teto qui m'a appelée. Elle a l'air toute joyeuse bien que son œil ne soit toujours pas guéri.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teto ?

- Len a fini son entretien ! Lily m'a affirmé qu'il revenait !

- Et Luka, ils vont en faire quoi ? Dis-je avec une pointe de jalousie.

- Ils vont simplement la placer dans un asile de fou. D'après Len, elle a simplement une double personnalité. Il n'aime qu'une des deux et…

- Une des deux… Même s'il l'aime à moitié, c'est déjà trop. C'est une meurtrière. Il ne devrait pas…

- Tu es jalouse ?

- Non. Je m'inquiète pour lui.

Teto me fixe de ses petits yeux rouges, l'un d'eux à moitié fermé à cause de sa blessure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu l'aimes ? Me demande-t-elle.

- Quelle question. C'est mon frère, bien sûr que je l'aime.

Je prononce cette phrase en sachant que Teto attendait une autre réponse. Une réponse qui ne concernait pas le même genre d'amour. Et ça je le sais très bien.

OoOoO

Je sors enfin du bureau de Gumi. J'ai quelques remords pour Luka mais après tout, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment… Je pense vivre ma vie, l'oublier et… Non, je sais que c'est impossible. Mais si je ne tente rien et que je ne m'occupe pas d'autre chose, mes pensées seront accaparées par sa personne. Et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

- Leeeeeeeeen !

Une petite tête blonde me saute dessus.

- Len ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

- Rin ?

- Bah oui, qui d'autre ?

- Tu as… Changé…

En effet, Rin a changé, ses cheveux sont coupé plus court et retenus par un simple bandeau blanc. Ils sont aussi un peu plus foncés. Elle a grandi aussi et est presque plus grande que moi. Elle a changé de style vestimentaire, au lieu de ses petites jupes et petits chemisiers sans manches, elle porte un short troué et une veste en jean.

- Toi aussi Len !

- Vraiment ?

- Tu es plus petit qu'avant !

- Mais non Rin, c'est toi qui as grandi !

Et nous explosons de rire.

- Len, il va falloir te faire pardonner ta disparition. Tu ne m'as même pas envoyé de lettre. Je m'inquiétais pour toi !

- Me faire pardonner ? Et de quelle manière ?

- Viens avec moi ! M'ordonne-t-elle.

Elle saisit la manche de ma veste et me tire vers elle avant de prendre ma main et de se mettre à courir. Sa main serre fort la mienne et je suis contraint de la suivre. Nous arrivons alors devant la porte de la chambre de Rin.

- Rentre.

Je m'exécute. Sa chambre n'a pas changé. Toujours aussi… normale. Des murs jaunes et un bureau sur lequel est posé un vase remplit de tournesol. Ça me rappelle de bon souvenir. Quand petits, Rin et moi jouions à cachecache dans le champ de tournesol à côté de chez nous. C'était avant la mort de notre mère.

- Assied toi.

Elle me désigne son lit. Je m'assois comme elle vient de me le demander.

- Tu veux bien qu'on continue ce qu'on avait commencé ?

- De quoi tu…

Elle me fait taire en m'embrassant. Elle pose un de ses genoux sur le lit et prends appuis sur ses mains. Je me rappelle alors de cette fois-là où pour voir Luka je m'étais déguisé en Rin et de ce qu'il s'était passé avant… Rin avait voulu m'embrasser.

Elle retire ma chemise, brisant le baiser. Elle pose ses mains froides sur mon torse. Je suis paralysé, je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire. Je me laisse juste entraîner par Rin. Sans savoir ce que je fais, je lui retire sa veste qui tombe mollement sur le sol et je l'allonge sur son lit.

Elle entoure mon cou de ses bras avant de m'embrasser. Je glisse une main sous son t-shirt.

- Mmh… Len…

Elle se redresse et retire son T-shirt. J'embrasse son front puis je descends lentement le long de son visage, encouragé par ses gémissements. La tempe, la joue, le cou où je m'attarde quelques minutes. J'embrasse ensuite son épaule et descend vers son décolleté. Je m'arrête alors et remonte vers ses lèvres.

Rin plonge son regard dans le mien, nos visages sont proches. Je sens sa respiration saccadées.

Après quelques minutes où nous nous observons, je retire son short qui rejoint bien vite le tas de vêtement sur le sol.

- Len…

- Putin Rin, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fou ?!

Je me lève et m'assois sur le lit jetant rageusement un des nombreux oreillers jaunes.

- Len ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ?

- Mais Rin, tu ne te rends compte de rien ?

- Quoi ? Mais on était bien là… Tous les deux, allongés.

- Rin, ce n'est pas possible. T'es ma sœur bordel.

Elle me regarde de ses yeux ahuris. Je suis en colère. En colère après elle par ce qu'elle m'a fait faire. En colère après moi parce que j'ai cédé à ses attentes.

Elle presse sa main contre la mienne et s'assoit à côté de moi.

- Len. Je le sais, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si je t'aime. C'est comme ça, c'est tout.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et le pire c'est que je me laisse faire quelques secondes avant de la rejeter violemment.

- Rin. Mais t'es pas bien ?

- Je suis bien moins folle que ta chère petite Luka. Moi au moins je ne suis pas à l'asile.

J'enfile rapidement ma chemise, ignorant ses paroles et saisit ma veste avant de sortir de sa chambre.

- Len ! C'est moi que tu devrais aimer ! Pas elle ! Hurle-t-elle en se précipitant vers la porte.

Je lui tourne le dos et ne l'écoute déjà plus. Je ne veux pas la faire souffrir. C'est ma sœur. Mais ce qu'elle vient de faire… Dépasse mon indulgence. Luka, elle, n'aurait jamais osé faire ça.

- Len !

Cette fois-ci c'est SeeU.

- Quoi ?!

- Pas la peine de parler si rudement. Je voulais juste te dire que j'accepte que tu reviennes mais qu'il ne faut pas t'attendre à ce que je te pardonne. Je trouve Teto bien trop indulgente. J'espère qu'elle réalisera bien vite son erreur.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de ton avis ?

- Rien. Je pense. Ah ! Et au fait ! Ta chemise est mise à l'envers. Mais je pense que tu n'en a rien à faire de mon avis.

Elle tourne les talons et je constate avec honte qu'elle a raison.

**NA : Je suis assez fière de ce chapitre mouah. Surtout le passage avec Rin. Par contre j'arrive jamais à faire une fin correcte aux chapitres dont le contenu est intéressant (ouais, les autres, c'est pas intéressant donc la fin n'a pas forcément besoin d'être correcte^^) Mais cette fin sur ce chapitre ne me satisfait pas donc il est possible que je la change… Possible parce que je suis tellement flemmarde xD**

**Bon allez ! Reviewer mes cocos, ça me fera plaisirs )**

**Bisous compoteux !**


	22. Chapter 20

**Alors oui, je n'ai pas posté depuis trois jours alors que ce chapitre était déjà prêt. Pas parce que j'avais la flemme mais parce que je n'ai pas eu trop le temps Bref… Bonne lecture mes amis compotes !**

Russian Roulette :

Chapitre 20 :

- Eh ! Len !

Je me retourne et découvre Teto. Maintenant, elle a lâché ses cheveux qui forment de jolies boucles dans son dos.

Depuis que Luka est partis à l'asile, c'est la seule qui est restée mon amie.

Meiko trop occupée à boire ses bières, SeeU m'en voulant toujours et ne me parlant plus, et Rin qui me fait la tête parce que je l'ai rejeté. Même après trois mois, elle ne s'en remet toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teto ?

- Bah… J'ai des nouvelles de Luka.

- Mmh…

- Tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Pas grand-chose, je me demandais comment renoué des liens avec ma sœur.

Teto réfléchit quelques minutes, fixant le plafond d'un air intéressé.

- Je pense que Rin va revenir vers toi d'elle-même.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non. Mais je sais que Rin t'aime. Et pas qu'en frère.

- Elle te l'a dit ?

- Non j'ai deviné.

Teto m'esquisse un sourire et me prends dans ses bras.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose mais elle va se rendre compte de son erreur tôt ou tard…

Elle me lâche enfin. Ça m'a toujours fait rire comment elle se comportait avec moi. Comme si elle était la grande sœur qui réprimande son petit frère ou le réconforte. Ça me fait plaisirs que Teto soit encore là. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

- Et dis, c'était quoi le truc que tu voulais me dire ?

- Luka. J'ai des nouvelles d'elle.

- Hein ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux. Non, pas possible. Luka ? Des nouvelles d'elle ?

- Oui. D'après Gumi elle a fait beaucoup de progrès et va pouvoir sortir si elle intégré notre service. Vu que c'est toi qui payais sa pension, il nous faut ton accord.

- Et Luka, elle en pense quoi ?

- Elle dit que c'est ton choix. Si tu es d'accord, signe ici.

Elle me montre un document que je lis rapidement. Ça m'a l'air correct alors je signe, m'appuyant sur un mur, puis je tends le papier à Teto.

- Elle devrait arriver demain.

Elle se penche vers moi pour me murmurer quelque chose dans l'oreille.

- Je te conseille d'aller parler avec Rin.

- Merci du conseil !

OoOoOoO

J'arrive devant la chambre de Rin et je toque. Pas de réponse, je rentre donc sans en avoir la permission.

- Rin ?

- Lâche-moi.

- Rin. T'es ma sœur, tu te rappelles, je ne peux pas te lâcher.

- Culpabilise pour ce que tu m'as fait.

- Rin. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas ça ? Tu es ma sœur, toi et moi, c'est impossible. Oublie-moi et trouve quelqu'un d'autre.

- Non Len, Non ! Tu es le seul, que j'aime. Ne m'enlève pas ça !

- Très bien Rin. Continue comme ça. Fait en sorte que je te déteste. Mais je t'aurais prévenu.

Je quitte sa chambre, tentant d'être serein mais sentant la colère montant en moi.

- Len ! Eh ! Len !

La voix aigüe de ma sœur résonne dans le couloir. Ses pas rapides.

- Len ! Tu as raison. Je dois t'oublier. Mais ne me déteste pas ok ?

- Aimes moi comme un frère et je t'aimerais comme une sœur.

Rin me sourit. Un sourire triste mais qui veut dire qu'elle a compris. Teto m'a donné un bon conseil mais je pense que j'aurais eu l'idée plus tard disons… Quelques jours plus tard. Mais ça aurait été trop tard si Luka avait été là avant. En quelque sorte, tout ça, c'est grâce à Teto.

- Len !

Quoi encore ? Qui m'appelle ? J'en ai marre que tout le monde m'appelle, c'est fatiguant.

- Haku, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Je… Depuis ton départ, j'ai réfléchit. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû sauver Iroha et... montrer un peu plus d'humanité. J'ai mal agit. Merci.

- Euh… de rien ?

Haku a vraiment changé. Ses cheveux qui étaient coupé en carré autrefois ont poussé et elle les a attachés en une queue de cheval haute, retenue par un nœud violet. Elle a troqué ses lunettes contre des lentilles et sa blouse de vêtement conte un uniforme violet sexy.

- Et Haku, pourquoi… Qu'avait Miki ?

- Les blessures n'étaient pas graves. Miki est très sensible. Les gardes ont dû lui asséner un coup par surprise ce qui lui a provoqué une crise cardiaque. Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais pas pu la protéger.

- J'aurais pu voir les gardes avant elle.

- Non, ils étaient planqués sur le toit, tu aurais regardé sur le toit ?

- N… S'ils avaient fait du bruit.

- Arrête Len.

- Arrêter quoi ?

- D'essayer de trouver une excuse. Tu essayes de te persuader que c'est ta faute. Tout le monde prend sa route. Il n'y a pas de mauvais choix.

- Je ne…

- Je suis aussi psychologue, je sais ce que je dis.

- Quoi ? Toi ? Psychologue ?

- Ça étonne toujours quand je dis ça mais oui, quand je ne suis pas saoule.

- T'as rien bu là ?

- Si. Mais je suis quand même assez lucide pour savoir ce que je dis. Et pour savoir que j'ai raison.

**Alors… Len est un peu perdu. Entre sa sœur qui l'aime (en amour), la mort de Miki qu'il a toujours sur la conscience, Teto qui se comporte de façon étrange avec lui et le retour de Luka le lendemain… Mais que va-t-i-l se passer ? Bah. Vous le serez au prochain chapitre^^**


	23. Chapter 21

**Alors… Tout d'abord, Gomen, Gomen de ne pas avoir posté cette suite plus tôt… TT_TT J'étais en panne depuis deux-trois jours… (en fait, j'étais trop occupée à écrire mon roman… Soi j'oublie le roman et écrit plein de fanfic, sois j'écris trop mon roman et oublie les fanfics… Il faut que je retrouve l'équilibre… (°o°)/ *ZEN***

**En tout cas, l'inspiration a repris et je suis, au final, assez fière de ce chapitre alors qu'au début j'étais : « Arf ! Pourquoi suis-je obligée d'écrire ce chapitre TT_TT » Bref, on s'en fou un peu mais bon…**

**Quelques petites infos : **

**- Comme j'ai moins de Review qu'à mes débuts, j'ai quelques doutes, est-ce que j'ai toujours des lecteurs sur cette fanfic ? Si je n'obtiens aucune réponses, il se pourrait que cette fanfiction sois supprimée donc même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit, un simple ''oui'' en Guest pour me montrer votre présence est le bienvenu… Merci de votre compréhension ( ?)**

**- J'ai refait un peu mon profil sur , ajouté de nouveaux liens et j'ai aussi débuté un nouveau blog Skyrock ou je poste uniquement cette fic (pour le moment) Donc si vous préférez Skyrock, vous pouvez lire là-bas mais pour le moment, tous les chapitres ne sont pas disponibles…**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque au bout (pour ceux qui ont lu jusque au bout :D)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 21 :

Russian Roulette :

Je me réveille en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Mes vêtements collent à ma peau et j'étouffe sous les épaisses couvertures. Un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Oui mais réaliste.

Le rêve commençait par une pièce vide, trop lumineuse et dépourvue de couleur. On ne distingue qu'une porte en bois et on ne voit pas les murs mais lorsqu'on essaye de contourner la porte, on se cogne à une paroi invisible, comme si il fallait absolument qu'on passe par la porte.

Il y avait cette voix aussi, une voix douce et sucrée. Une voix de jeune fille. La voix de Luka. Elle me suppliait de passer la porte et de la sauver. Lorsque j'ouvrais la porte, le vide, je tombais et entendais autour de moi les échos du rire de Luka. Et je continuais de tomber. Tomber dans un trou sans fin. Pour toujours. Accompagné de ce rire diabolique qui ne s'éteindra probablement jamais.

Comme je n'arrive plus à me rendormir, je m'assois sur le rebord de mon lit. Je rejoins mon bureau et décide de fouiller les tiroirs que j'avais dût vider. Dans le premier, il y a un bloc note, des stylos de couleurs et plusieurs cartes de visites de la société.

Dans le second, un dossier. Il est remplit de document et n'a pas de titre. Je reste quelques minutes devant. Je devrais l'ouvrir, non ?

Je le pose sous la lampe de bureau et m'assois sur la chaise. Je prends ma respiration et ouvre le dossier. Dès que je vois la première page, j'ai envie de refermer ce dossier. Je n'ai même pas besoin de lire les lignes pour savoir de quoi il parle.

Sur la gauche du dossier, une photo de Luka. Une Luka qui vous fixe comme si elle voulait vous tuer. Une Luka qui inspire la peur, une Luka qu'on n'a pas envie de connaître. Ses cheveux roses sont en batailles et ses yeux à moitié dissimulés sous sa frange. La photo est attachée avec un trombone à la feuille. Le coin en bas à gauche est légèrement corné et je discerne un coin légèrement plus vieilli, un peu plus jaune, dissimulé sous la photo que je retire sans réfléchir. La photo étant collé à l'autre « feuille », je peine à la retirer.

Une autre photo se trouve en dessous. En noir et blanc cette fois-ci. Malgré les traces de colles, je reconnais le visage. C'est toujours Luka mais elle dégage quelque chose de différent. Elle est légèrement plus jeune, elle doit avoir environ une douzaine d'année. Ses cheveux sont pâles, comme s'ils étaient blonds, et attachés en deux petites couettes. Elle fait un grand sourire montrant une rangée de dents dont deux ou trois manquent à l'appel.

- Trop mignonne. Je murmure, un sourire aux lèvres.

La tête callée sur ma main, le coude posé sur le bureau, je feuillette le dossier. Principalement des rapports écrits par Iroha au départ où elle explique où se trouve Luka selon « nous » et où elle résume chaque action que nous accomplissons. Bien évidemment, elle ne mentionne aucune fois les bières achetées par Meiko.

_« Comme ils nous manquent du personnel, de nouvelles recrues nous ont rejointes._

_Nom de la recrue numéro 1 : Kagamine_

_Prénom : Len_

_Âge : 14 ans_

_Nom de la recrue numéro 2 : Kagamine_

_Prénom : Rin_

_Âge : 14 ans._

_Len Kagamine __grade 3__ grade 4 et Kagamine Rin __grade 2__ grade 3. »_

Le jour de notre arrivée. Quand je retourne le document, une feuille plastifiée est collée au dos. Une photo de moi et une autre de Rin. Et puis un bout de papier plié. Je le sors avec précaution de la pochette et le déplie. A en juger par les nombreuses déchirures sur les bords et les plis marqués de toute part, je devine que la page a été chiffonnée avant d'avoir été déplié puis stocké ici.

Dès les premières lignes, je devine que c'est un journal intime, mais de qui ?

_« Mes impressions sur les deux nouvelles recrues,_

_La recrue numéro 2 a un caractère très attachant, elle a l'air timide mais fait toujours tout correctement. Je l'envie un peu pour ça mais aussi pour sa beauté. Ses beaux cheveux or et ses yeux d'un bleu profond. __Elle me fait penser aux petites poupées de porcelaines que je possédais étant petite…__ »_

Je vois tout de suite que la personne décrit Rin. A en juger par le style d'écriture, c'est sois Teto, sois Iroha. Il est impossible que ce soit Neru car ses cheveux ont presque la même teinte que ceux de Rin en légèrement plus foncés. Ted est trop viril pour tenir un journal intimes et Meiko est tout le temps saoule, ses écrits seraient bourrés de fautes d'orthographe. Je poursuis ma lecture :

_« Passons à la recrue numéro 1… Pourquoi en second ? C'est gênant à dire… Disons qu'on finit par le meilleur…_

_C'est sûr que sa beauté est égale avec celle de la recrue numéro 1. Leur ressemblance est frappante._

_Lui aussi il est blond, il a un visage assez efféminé ce qui en ajoute à son charme… Il est grand et pas très musclé mais il fera certainement un bon soldat ! Il a beaucoup de potentiel et je suis sûre qu'il réussira dans ce domaine nouveau pour lui. »_

Evidemment, la personne parle de moi. Gêné, je replie précautionneusement le papier avant de le remettre à sa place, avec les deux clichés. C'est forcément Teto… Je me disais aussi qu'elle était étrange avec moi… Toujours tout me pardonner… Mais pourquoi un bout de son journal intime est ici ? Ce n'est pas vraiment sa place…

Tournant les pages, je lis de nombreuses descriptions de Luka qui la décrive comme agressive, comme introuvable et comme « dangereuse ». Même si je sais que c'est la vérité, ces mots font comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine.

Je tombe sur un nouveau document intéressant, rédigé informatiquement.

_« L'agent numéro 73, Kasane Ted, frère aîné de l'agent numéro 75, Kasane Teto, est décédé dans le repaire de Megurine Luka. Cause de la mort : Piège mortel disposé par Megurine Luka. Agent numéro 75 passe du niveau 3 au niveau 2, pendant une durée indéterminée, pour cause de « traumatisme psychologique »._

Je soupire. C'est dur de relire ce passage. C'est dur mais il faut y passer. Déterrer les souvenirs pour tenter d'oublier Luka. Car même si je l'aime, les relations au travail sont interdites.

Derrière le document, je trouve un nouvel extrait de journal. Rédigé à l'aide d'une machine à écrire. Je reste cinq minutes à fixer une seule phrase. _« Je me dois de léguer ma place à l'agent numéro 89, Kagamine Len, ma mort étant proche. » _Le passage est suivi de la signature maladroite portant les initiales : A.N.

C'est là que tout s'éclaire. Ce n'était pas le journal intime de Teto tout à l'heure. C'était celui d'Iroha. Pourquoi le dernier document avait été rédigé à la machine ? Parce que c'était Iroha qui l'avait demandé, n'ayant plus les forces de la faire. Et pourquoi Gumi m'avait attribué son poste ? Parce que c'était son dernier souhait.

Si quelqu'un avait écrit pour Iroha, c'était forcément une personne présente à l'infirmerie. Durant cette période, les personnes étant toujours proches d'Iroha et sachant quand elle se réveillait n'étaient autres que Miki, Haku et Rin.

Il est impossible que ce soit Haku étant donné qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour ses patients. Si ça avait été Miki, elle me l'aurait annoncé. Et si ça avait été Rin… Si ça avait été Rin…

oOoOoOo

J'entre précipitamment dans la chambre de Rin, claquant la porte derrière moi. Rin émerge lentement de son sommeil, se frottant les yeux. Je grimpe sur son lit et la maintien par les poignets, assis sur mes genoux.

- Len ? Tu… Tu as changé d'avis…

- Pas tout à fait, non.

Elle me regarde d'un air étonné, se demandant sûrement quel pouvait être la raison de ma visite à deux heures du matin.

- Len ?

- Si Iroha t'as dit quelque chose avant de mourir, tu me l'aurais dit ?

- Hein ?

Je secoue ses poignets en répétant la même phrase un peu plus fort.

- Je… Commence-t-elle.

Je resserre ma poigne.

- Len, tu me fais mal.

- Je m'en fou Rin, tu me réponds. Elle t'a dit quelque chose, oui ou non ?

Me regardant d'un sourire malicieux, me fixant de ses yeux. Je remarque qu'Iroha n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ses yeux sont magnifiques. Ce bleu… Mais à quoi je pense…

- Je te dirais tout si tu m'embrasses… là…

Elle libère un de ses poignets et me désigne ses lèvres.

Une profonde colère m'envahit. Et sans pouvoir me retenir, je lui assène une gifle qui claque fort sur sa joue, laissant une marque rouge et une griffure dont coulent quelques gouttelettes fine de sang.

Ses yeux sont grands ouverts, une larme roule sur sa joue. Son visage figée, elle me fixe comme si elle me demandait silencieusement : _« Pourquoi Len, Pourquoi ? »_

Réalisant ce que je viens de faire, je la relâche, les mains tremblantes. J'ai frappée Rin. Alors que je m'étais juré de ne jamais la toucher. Alors que je m'étais promis de toujours la protéger et de crever le salopard qui oserait lui ferait du mal.

- Len… Murmure-t-elle.

- Je…

Je prends ma tête entre mes deux mains. J'ai l'impression d'être fou. Je tente de cacher mes larmes que j'ai toujours dissimulées adroitement sous un masque souriant. Mais cette fois, c'est la fois de trop. Je fonds en larme, la respiration saccadée.

- Len… Reprend Rin.

Elle se redresse et me prend dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, elle ne fait pas ça pour elle-même, elle essaye juste de me réconforter, mettant son amour pour moi de côté. Me considérant cette fois comme un frère et pas comme un amant.

- Len… Je suis désolée, c'est moi qui t'es poussée à bout… Je…

Elle se tait et me serre un peu plus fort.

- Je suis sûre que je me trompais, du moins je l'espère. Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Je t'aime, mais tu es mon frère. Juste mon frère… Lenny-Chan… Je t'aime… Je… Je t'aime…

Je fais taire mes larmes et la serre fort contre moi avant de la relâcher, essuyant d'un revers de manche mes yeux humides. Je me lève et ouvre la porte mais Rin me retiens par une seule phrase.

- Len, Tu avais raison.

Je me retourne vers elle.

- Iroha m'a parlée. C'était ces dernières paroles. Je pense que tu sais ce qu'elle voulait _te_ dire et pourquoi je ne te l'ai pas dit. J'étais jalouse d'elle. Parce qu'elle, elle avait le droit de t'aimer. Parce que moi, je suis _ta sœur. _

Une larme roule sur sa joue, elle l'essuie et me sourit.

Alors Iroha m'aimait ?

C'est étrange. Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer. Juste cette petite boule dans la gorge. Juste cette impression que ma vie n'a pas d'autre but que de faire souffrir mon entourage. Juste que je n'ai pas de raison de vivre.

**NA : Un potit Len dépressif ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'action va revenir… (oui, ça fait un ou deux chapitres ou je n'avais plus trop d'idées… Donc c'était un peu plat…) Si vous avez apprécié ou si vous avez des avis/critiques (pas forcément négatives même si j'accepte de tout^^… Envoyez moi un PM ou bien poster une Review : D **

**Signé : La fan de Review, qui d'autre ? *w***


	24. Chapter 22

Russian Roulette 22 :

**NA : Voilà ! Nouveau chapitre ! Alors je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont postés des reviews (Guest comme inscrits^^) ça me fais très plaisir :D Donc ce chapitre est un peu court, désolé… Au départ il était plus long mais il y avait quelques incohérences ce qui fait que la moitié est partie en fumée… Bref, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira et merci encore de suivre cette fic :D**

Je ne parvenais pas à dormir les deux heures suivantes. Ne cessant de penser à Iroha, à la révélation de Rin et à me demander comment je devrais me comporter avec Luka quand elle arriverait au QG. Néanmoins, j'ai chassé assez rapidement ces pensées envahissantes, me convainquant que le sommeil allait vite me gagner. Mes rêves, hantés par une Iroha au visage blanchâtre, me dévoilaient un sentiment indescriptible, encore inconnu à mes yeux.

C'est là que j'ai compris. Si je m'étais tant inquiété pour Iroha, plus que pour ma propre sœur, c'est qu'il y avait un sentiment, plus fort que l'amitié. Le même sentiment que celui que j'éprouve à l'instant même pour Luka. Un semblant d'amour.

Aujourd'hui, Luka arrive au QG. Dans combien de temps ? Environ une heure je suppose. Rin n'est sûr après tout, elle a toujours été imprévisible… De plus, celui qui se devra de l'accueillir n'est autre que moi-même.

- Len !

J'aperçois Rin, adossée au mur, qui me fixe intensément.

- Pour hier… Commence-t-elle.

- Il n'y a plus rien à redire là-dessus.

- Moi, j'ai des choses à te dire ! Proteste-t-elle. Je sais tout ! Je te connais bien, tu sais… Après tout, tu es mon frère, mon jumeau qui plus est. On est presque pareil. Mais là, c'est différent. Je sais des choses. Tu les sais peut-être mais je veux vérifier si moi, j'ai raison.

Elle s'assoit sur mon lit et tapote le drap à côté d'elle, me demandant de la rejoindre par ce geste. Je m'exécute, restant tout de même à l'écart, de peur qu'elle ne me saute dessus.

- Len… Tu aimes Luka.

- Pff… Comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant !

Rin me sourire. De son sourire si mignon, un petit sourire où on peut voir ses dents blanches. Elle penche légèrement la tête sur le côté. Je remarque alors qu'elle a ôté ses barrettes inséparables et que sa frange dissimule en partie ses yeux bleus.

- Oui. Poursuit-elle. Mais tu ne sais pas encore pourquoi.

- Toi tu le sais peut-être ? Rin, il n'y a pas à savoir pourquoi. Tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a pas de réponse. Je l'aime, c'est tout.

Rin se relève brusquement et se poste devant moi, son index pointant sur mon visage d'un air sévère.

- Ouvre donc les yeux, Len. Cette fille-là, c'est une psychopathe, avide de sang !

Je fronce les sourcils. Où veut-elle en venir ? Je sais pourtant que Rin a toujours adoré expliquer le pourquoi du comment du comportement humain, y compris le sien.

- Et donc ?

- Et donc, c'est pourtant évident. Elle n'est qu'un substitut de la fille que tu aimes vraiment. Déclare-t-elle triomphalement.

- Quoi ? Tu crois encore qu'il y a une chance que je t'aime… de cet amour ?

C'est ridicule. Rin est ridicule. Je tente de me lever mais elle me barre la route en secouant négativement la tête.

- Non. Ce n'est pas moi celle que tu aimes. Celle que tu aimais, que n'arrives toujours pas à oublier malgré tout ce temps…

Rin s'arrête, ses yeux, toujours posés sur moi, brillent d'un éclat d'intelligence.

- C'est Iroha.

- Non !

Je me lève rageusement et me dirige vers la porte.

- Non, non et non ! Non, Rin : Jamais ! Iroha est mon **_amie._** Rien de plus.

Je sors de la pièce, les poings fermement serrés, laissant derrière moi les cris désespérés de Rin qui essaye de me faire revenir.

- Len ! Len ! Attends ! LEN !

Ses cris résonnent dans ma tête au point d'en devenir insupportable. Une fois isolé, je me plaque contre le mur, me laissant tomber sur le sol, saisissant ma tête entre mes deux mains.

Rin a raison. Elle a toujours eu raison, sur toute la ligne. J'aime Iroha. J'aimais chez elle son courage, son intelligence, sa joie de vivre, sa force… Je l'aimais et maintenant, elle n'est plus là.

- Len ? Tout va bien ?

Je redresse la tête. C'est Teto. Elle a l'air inquiet. Je me redresse et tente de sourire maladroitement.

- Oui. Tout va très bien.

- Ne me mens pas, je vois bien que ça ne va pas ''très bien'' comme tu le prétends. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi.

- Mais rien. Il ne se passe rien. Juste une petite embrouille avec Rin, rien de grave.

- Elle t'a encore…

- Non. Autre chose cette fois-ci.

- Oh. Et à part ça, tu es prêt ?

- Prêt à quoi ?

- A recevoir Luka.

- Mouais…

- Elle devrait arriver dans dix minutes. Mais tu le sais, hein ?

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

Teto hoche la tête.

- Len… Tu vas lui dire quoi à Luka ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien de spécial.

- Tu sais que les relations au travail sont interdites, hein ? Ne fais pas de bêtises.

- Je le sais.

- C'est pour ça… Murmure-t-elle, que je ne t'ai jamais embêté.

Je la regarde, elle rougit. Elle est vraiment mignonne quand elle rougit.

- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

- Rien. Absolument rien.

Elle explose de rire.

- Même si tu pars très loin, je ne t'oublierais jamais Teto.

Elle se tait, me regarde. Elle détourne les yeux, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

- Hoy ! Len !

Je sursaute. Je me retourne, c'est Meiko.

- Len, Luka est là.

Meiko boit une gorgée de bière, jette sa cannette vide et pose les mains sur ses hanches.

- Et aussi. Je quitte le groupe. Luka prend ma place.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit plus tôt ? S'exclame Teto.

- Parce que. Vous vous en foutez, non ?

- On est tes amis. Ajoute Teto. Tu aurais pu nous le dire !

- Non, vous n'êtes pas des amis, je vous connais à peine. Pour moi vous êtes des inconnus. Ah ! Et vous allez devoir capturer Luki Megurine.

- Luki ? Ah oui, l'associé de Luka ! Se souviens Teto.

Et merde. Si j'arrête Luki, il risque de tout raconter. Il risque de dire que c'est moi qui a tué le gars de la gare…

- Len ! Luka est là !

Je me retourne. Et je la vois.

**NA : Voilà ! Donc, comme cette fic tourne un peu en rond, j'ai prévu de faire une fin (un peu raccourcie…) donc ça se terminera dans deux, trois chapitres. Donc à partir de là, la fic sera soit en pause dans l'attente d'une autre suite, et dans ce cas, tous les chapitres qui suivent celui-ci seront supprimés et remplacés par une autre version qui durera environ dix chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore si cette seconde fin sera faite parce que j'ai quand même pas mal de projet/fic à terminer ^^**

**Voilà, merci encore, **

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
